The Fight
by FutureFamous
Summary: It's senior year, the gang has gone through a lot together... Bonnie and Damon are closer than ever; what will happen when someone gets jealous? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters of this story.**

Bonnie One-Shot:

Elena had decided that after school the two of us would hang out at the Boarding House for some much needed Bonnie/Elena time. Lord knows I needed a break from magic and vampires for a while. It felt like I had been looking at spell books every night, I needed to socialize. Stefan was hunting, Mere was with her boyfriend, and Matt was at football and Damon… who cared.

So anyways, we were at the Boarding House, and Elena told me to wait because she wanted to do something with me.

She left, and I waited excitedly on the living room floor. My mind was racing, what could it be? It was not anywhere near my birthday.

"Ta-da!"

She laid it on the floor.

I stared, and stared.

"An Ouija Board?" I said, fake enthusiastically.

She sat down across from me, "Exactly!"

"What do you-"

"Well, I was thinking," she tossed her golden hair behind her shoulder. "That we could mess around with some ghosts, and see what they have to say."

Through clenched teeth I responded, "Ghosts are not here for entertainment purposes, Elena. Some of them might even be dangerous."

"Well, we won't know unless we try it out."

"By we, you mean me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I don't have your powers," she replied rolling her eyes.

"So this is what you wanted to do today? This was your plan for Bonnie/Elena time. Me entertaining you, with my powers?"

She scoffed, "Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound selfish."

That was the last straw, she was not even trying to deny that she wanted me around today so that she would not be bored.

"That's because you are selfish, Elena!" I exclaimed, standing up with my fists balled at my sides.

"Am not!" she said, standing up as well.

She figured that with her height advantage over me at this point I would cower and apologize, but I was so not in the mood for selfish Elena.

"Oh, really? Did you ever stop to think, gee, I wonder how Bonnie will feel about using more of her powers to 'play around with me'. I am tired, Elena, I have been helping all of you out as best I can. Then you turn around and want me to do this for fun? You really need to take a step back and look around you Elena, you might actually see others besides yourself for a change."

A hurt look crossed her face, then it was replaced by anger, "You know what, you make yourself sound so important with you big magical powers, but without you, we still have Damon. He's far more useful than some witch."

"Hah! Because Damon is amazing! Damon is a god! Damon loves Elena! Damon is perfect!" I threw my hands in the air sarcastically. "Geez, Elena, don't you remember… You're with Stefan now. Not Damon. For real, Elena, you are even wearing the engagement ring Stefan gave you! We all know you want the brothers to yourself, but honestly, one day, Damon and Stefan will realize that you are just like Katherine… playing with their hearts, and they will leave you. Stop stringing them along and pick a damn guy already!"

She stood there with her mouth hanging open, I was shaking with anger.

I felt… so powerful. I had all that bottled up inside and releasing it felt so good… and the reaction on her face, priceless.

She finally closed her mouth and gave me the ice cold glare that she used to give to Caroline, crossing her arms she replied, "Jealous much, Bonnie? It sounds to me like you like Damon… and you are jealous of the attention he gives to me, not you."

I stopped shaking, "What? Are you drinking too much vampire blood, is it all getting to your head?"

"Face it, you're jealous. Always have been, ever since we began being friends. Every guy picked me, and you want to know why? Because you're worthless. You have nothing to offer to guys. You're worthless. Why even exist? All you do is get in the way."

That last comment hung in the air, and I knew I had to leave before I did something I would regret later when I was thinking clearly.

I grabbed my purse off the floor, and began to leave. I paused when I opened the front door and turned back to look at the Viper, "Go to hell, Elena."

Her eyes looked hurt as I turned back to leave.

She didn't even try to stop me and apologize. I was right, she was a selfish girl.

I couldn't face the people of the town right now, so I cut behind houses to get home. As I walked, Elena's words replayed in my head.

_"You're worthless. Why even exist? All you do is get in the way."_

There was no way that was true. Was it?

Sure, I get scared easily. Maybe even passed out on occasion, but she would too if she were a witch with more power than she could handle.

When I reached the house, I knew that it would be empty. My parents had to work late every school night until eight, it was only five forty-five.

I sighed, walking into the empty house. Damon had killed my dog, so I didn't even have a pet companion to greet me.

A headache was beginning to form, and I needed to sit down. I went straight to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two Aspirin. Then, I went to my kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

I swished the pills straight down my throat and chugged the water bottle.

Throwing the water bottle away, I found a longing to go outside to think. That's what I did.

I sat down on the bench in my backyard underneath the tree in the shade. Rubbing my temples, I used the smallest amount of power possible to clear my head.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the grass. My body began to sway with the wind. I felt like dozing off.

"You're not asleep are you?" boomed a voice. Damon's voice, to be exact.

I practically jumped out of my skin, "Damon! Don't scare me like that."

He shrugged, sitting down next to me in his perfect finesse of black jeans, black shirt, leather jacket, and black motorcycle boots.

"What are you doing in my backyard?"

"Well, I just had a little… meal, and I was flying around when I felt a spark of power. I figured it was you, so I came to see what spell you were trying out this time."

I sighed, "I was just trying to clear my head."

"Birdie got something on her mind?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually Elena and I just got in a really big fight. You might want to go check on her, I don't think Stefan's home yet. You could score some Kudos if you go now."

He growled, causing my heart to speed up.

"I don't especially enjoy being ordered around, _Cara._ Not by you or anyone."

Everything got really quiet, and I snuck a peak to my side, hoping he left.

He was still there, looking straight at my neck.

I scooted away quickly, "Look, Damon. All I was trying to say was, if you love her as much as you claim you do, this is your window of opportunity."

His face relaxed and he shrugged his shoulders. Damon reclined on the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"I don't exactly feel inclined to do so."

"What?"

"Elena is Stefan's problem now. They are engaged after all."

I couldn't help but gasp, "Are you saying that after all this chasing, you're giving up?"

"I'd rather think of it as, giving that problem over to Saint Stefan."

I smiled, "So, what made you… unlove Elena?"

He shrugged, "I guess I figured why go after Stefan's mate, when I've had someone who has been there for me the entire time?"

My heart practically stopped, he was looking right at me, "A-and wh-who might that be?"

He slid closer, until our knees were touching and our faces were mere inches apart, "It's you, Birdie, it always has been."

He looked down at my lips, and he tilted his-

*BOOM BOOM

My body jerked me awake.

"Bonnie, get up! We need your help."

"I'm awake."

The footsteps disappeared down the hallway of the boarding house.

I sighed, "It was just a dream. Back to the real world."

I couldn't help but notice, as I got out of bed a familiar black crow fly from its place on the tree branch outside my window...

**Please review! Give me advice.. anything is appreciated:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Or any of the characters.**

**Special thanks to thesocialriotmachine for helping me out!**

**And a thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this story!**

*****The Phone Call*

Bonnie POV:

While changing my clothes in the bathroom connected to my bedroom, I couldn't help but think about the dream. Why would Damon show me that dream? Was he just messing with me or was he being serious?

Damon had to know that I would figure out that he put that dream in my head.

I slipped my lavender purple tank top on over my black sports bra, then paused, how am I supposed to act when I see him?

Slipping on my favorite pair of Abercrombie short shorts, I prayed that he would not show up. Unfortunately, this was Damon I was talking about, and he would never miss the opportunity to mess with Elena… or me.

I checked my hair in the mirror and was surprised to see that I was having an okay hair day. I teased it, sprayed it, and I was done. Going back into my room, I placed my cell phone in my pocket, and put on my black converse.

I heard Elena's voice at the bottom of the stairs, "Bonnie, hurry up! I am hungry!"

"I'm coming!"

I checked my hair one last time in the mirror, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Peeking out the hallway, I saw no one, so I took a deep breath.

The stairs were right in front of my feet, I placed my foot on the first step, and a loud squeak sounded through the hallway. Crap.

"Is it walk like a ninja day, Bonnie?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I spun around quickly, my heart beating fast, "No, why?"

He was dressed in his usual, sexy black attire leaning against the wall.

_Sexy?_

"Oh really?" he asked moving closer to me.

I took a step down the stairs, "Um, well I have to go… Elena is waiting for breakfast."

"Sounds like you are avoiding me… any reason why?" He was right in front of me. His eyes skeptical.

Before I could conjure up a reasonable answer, Matt's ringtone on my phone, "Cry Little Sister" began playing.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I flipped open my phone, "Hey Matt! What's up?"

Damon growled. I waved, and began walking down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"B, I need your help with this essay I have to write."

I walked into the kitchen and sat down with a plate full of pancakes and fruit, "What about?"

There was an awkward pause, "I swear my history teacher is making me write this… It's about the Salem witch trials."

I dropped the strawberry I was eating, Elena and Stefan gave me weird looks. It seems weird to make a big deal about that, but being a witch makes this a touchy topic, "Why do you need my help with it, you have internet and your history book."

"Yeah, I know, but you know the story backwards and forwards."

The boy was right, after I found out that I was a witch, I read books and journals all about the Salem witch trials.

I sighed, he needed me.

"Thanks so much, B."

"No problem, I'll be right over," I wasn't very hungry anymore, and I had to admit kind of excited to share all this information with someone…. Even if it was only Matt.

Matt hung up.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"Matt needs my help with a report on the Salem witch trials."

"Ooh, sounds like he wants to spend some time with you," she inquired waggling her eyebrows.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, "It's not like that… and besides, he is like an older brother to me."

I heard a humorless laugh behind me, "Doesn't sound that way to me."

"Well," I said trying not to turn around and look at him. "That is how it is for me. Now if you'll excuse me, sorry about not eating."

"It's fine," Stefan smiled. "Go have fun."

I couldn't help but think of how Stefan sounded like my father, "I'll be home later, bye!"

I walked past Damon into the library, and began searching for the journals I had brought with me.

After finding them, I placed them in my messenger bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I turned to walk out the door when I slammed into a rock-hard body.

I stumbled a little, and then locked eyes with Damon.

"Need a ride?" he flashed me his toothy smile.

I thought for a moment, Damon and I… alone in his car, "No, that's fine. It's a beautiful day, and Matt's house is only a ten minute walk from here."

He growled, "I was trying to be nice."

"And I thank you for that, but could you please move?"

He glared at me for a moment before stepping off.

I walked out the door, and quietly shut it behind me.

**So, good? Bad? Keep going? Stop? **

**Please review! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters in this story.**

**Shout out to my friend for begging me to write this chapter right now. PS, I just got done playing in the snow. It was amazing.**

*The Park*

Bonnie POV:

Matt and I hugged good-bye.

"Thanks so much, B. You're a life saver."

"Psh, it was nothing!" I smiled.

"So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Definitely," I nodded my head.

I opened the door to leave when I stiffened, Matt's smile disappeared.

Damon's Ferrari was parked in front of the house. He was leaning against the passenger door, waiting for me to get in the car with him.

I sighed, _What is he doing here?_

"Do you want me to take you home, B?" Matt asked with his protective older brother face.

"Well, it looks like I already have one. See you Monday."

He gave me a firm nod, not taking his eyes off Damon, "Call me if you have any problems."

"Will do," I waved about to take a step outside.

He grabbed my arm, and he pulled me into another hug, "I mean it, B."

I pushed back slightly, "I know, now I've got to go."

As I walked towards Damon, his eyes looked past me toward where Matt was glaring at him. I rolled my eyes, this was what Elena was probably texting me about.

Damon finally broke the stare to open my door with a cocky smile, "Hello, Birdie."

"Damon," I said politely.

He shut the door behind me, and I whipped out my phone to check my messages, sure enough, ten from Elena said the same thing:

Bon- Damon is coming to get you. We kept telling him that you were still working, but he just left. He just said you guys had something important to talk about… Sorry! -E

The one time I ignore what Elena texts me, and it's something important.

Damon climbed behind the wheel, and clicked his seatbelt.

"Ready?"

I gave him a worried, panicked look, "Where?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Somewhere?"

I sigh, "You want to talk about last night, don't you? Well, let me save you gas and time. It was just a dream. You still love Elena, its okay."

He shook his head in disagreement, "I'm sorry, but I don't have these kinds of discussions in this beauty. I save those types of talks for places other than my car. The negative vibes really do damage on her."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, then let's go to the Boarding House and talk about it."

He shook his head, "Too many distractions."

_Of course._ "The park?"

He nodded his head, "The park it is."

We rode in silence the way to the park listening to the song "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin.

When he slid into a parking spot, I noticed that it was empty. I pulled out my phone again, about to tell Elena that I was with Damon at the park, when he grabbed the phone.

"Hey! That's my phone, Damon. Give it back."

"I don't want you to have any distractions, _Cara_," he purred.

I felt myself blush in spite of the situation, "Well, I just want Elena to know where I am just in case I show up missing or something happens."

His lips twitched, "What's the matter, Birdie. Don't trust me? Even after I saved you all those times?"

I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, but in those moments I was in danger of another being. When it's just you and me… it's a completely different situation."

"So you only trust me when you're about to die, but times like these you don't."

I thought for a moment, "Yes."

I swear his eyes looked shocked for a moment, "You know, I could just break this phone and fly us out of the country."

"W-what?" I was now officially scared. "Okay, I trust you! Can we talk now?"

He smirked, "Calm down, Birdie. It was only a suggestion."

My eyes got dark, "Not funny, Damon."

He rolled his eyes, "What did I say about negative vibes, not good for the car."

I huffed undoing my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

He was by my side in a second, "Let's talk."

We began walking, I didn't say anything. After we reached the swings, I sat down.

He looked at me seriously, "Okay, how could I tell you I was over Elena in a way that you would believe me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just don't believe you. There is no possible way that this is not another one of your schemes to get in Elena's pants."

He growled.

I stiffened; this is why I don't trust Damon enough to be alone with him.

He leaned forward so we were only a few inches away, I could see his cold eyes. No beautiful stars dancing in them, "Don't you dare talk about me in that way; is that honestly what you think about me? I just wanted to get in her _pants_?"

I gulped, "Yes, that is what I think. Also, I think that you just wanted to be with her because she was your brothers. You have always seen your brother having things that you wanted. Face it, Katherine knew you inside and out, you were predictable to her. Stefan was this big mystery that she was trying to decipher, girls like mysterious."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, "If you know what's best for you, you will shut up now."

I felt myself shaking, but I was still dumb enough to keep talking, "See? You want my honest opinion, but the second I start peeling back the layers of your never ending wall, you get angry because you don't like feeling vulnerable. Kind of like right now, I don't like the fact that you look like you are about to kill me," I closed my eyes to keep the tears from flowing.

Surprisingly, he let go of my shoulders and stepped back.

"Damon, I think I should leave. Obviously, this is not something you want to talk about. Especially with me."

I opened my eyes to see his reaction, there was a new look in his eyes; regret, "Bonnie, I'm-"

I looked at him desperately as I stood up, "Please, Damon. Give me back my phone, and I'll leave."

My bag was still slung around my shoulder, and I was gripping onto it for dear life.

He pulled my phone out of his pocket, and wordlessly handed me my phone before disappearing.

I took a deep breath; I don't think I could ever trust him. Silent tears began to roll down my face, "Damn it, Bonnie. Keep it together."

After I let a few more slip, I called Elena.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm coming back to the Boarding House… to pack my things. I miss being with my parents."

She sounded anxious, "What happened? Did Damon say something to hurt you?"

_Technically, it wasn't what he said that hurt me_.

"No, it's just I started thinking about them, and I realized how much I missed them."

"Bonnie, you know that all they are going to do is fight."

"It's okay, E. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

She was silent for a moment, "I understand. I'll start packing your things, and Stefan will take you back to your parents."

"Thank you," I whispered.

She hung up, and that was when the tears began to flow more freely.

When I arrived back at the Boarding House, it was not surprising to me that Damon's car was nowhere to be seen.

Elena had finished packing my things in the suitcases, "Bonnie, I left some shirts and things just in case you decide to come back."

I nodded my head. She hugged me.

Stefan walked down the stairs, "You ready, Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go," he grabbed my suitcases and walked out the door.

Elena gave me another hug, "If you ever feel like coming back, please do."

"I will, Elena. Thanks."

**Well, you know what to do! Please review!**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters in this story.**

**Okay, this one is just a flashback to before Bonnie came to live in the Boarding House.**

*Flashback*

Bonnie POV:

The screams were getting louder and louder. I seemed to be getting less and less sleep.

Yesterday, Elena had offered to let me stay at the Boarding House. Ms. Flowers even agreed.

Now, sitting in my room at two in the morning with my head between my knees, I want to go live there.

My body is shaking with sobs, _why can't they stop fighting?_

This time, it's about who's going to pay the bills.

I felt myself giving up; I was invisible here. Every time I went downstairs, my mom or dad would find something to scream at me about.

These fights were starting to wear down on me.

I knew it was early, but I had to call Elena.

Before I could even touch the phone, I felt a tap on my window. I turned around; it was Damon in his crow form. I opened the window, and he flew in. He changed into his human form, "Birdie, are you okay?"

"Damon, I need to get out of here."

Right after I said that I heard something shatter downstairs.

I began to wrap my arms around my knees and cry again. Damon hesitantly came forward and patted me on the back, "I can get you out of here."

He scooped me up into his arms, and we left out the window.

When we arrived at the Boarding House, Elena and Stefan were already waiting for us. Damon must have used his mind to let them know we were coming.

Before I could even climb out of Damon's embrace, he held on tighter and began walking me up the stairs. Elena and Stefan followed.

When he lay me down in the bedroom adjacent to his, Elena walked around him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

I looked up at Damon, "He sort of saved me."

She hugged me, "Why don't we get some sleep tonight, and then tomorrow I will go with you to get everything."

"Okay," I nodded my head, already feeling sleepy.

Damon began to walk out with Elena and Stefan, "Damon?"

He stopped, so did Elena, "Yes, Bonnie?"

"Thank you."

He nodded his head, "Sleep well, Birdie."

They shut the door behind them, and I had my first good night's sleep in months.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters in this story. Except Bonnie's Parents.**

*The Letter*

Bonnie POV:

"Damon did something, didn't he?" Stefan asked as we got into the car.

I cleared my throat a little, "No."

He looked at me.

"Maybe?"

He kept staring.

"Okay! I got him riled up, and he got kinda angry. Nothing happened though, I'm just trying to give him some space… So I can think about what we talked about."

"Bonnie, I should just go talk to him."

"No!" I grabbed his arm. "It's nothing, honest. It's my fault he got mad, okay? I just kept blabbing about something really touchy with him, and he told me to stop but I didn't. Damon didn't hurt me; I promise, between the two of us, I think hurt him."

Even after that moment in the park, I still believe he's a good person. If I had just stopped he wouldn't have gotten so defensive.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up, "You think you hurt Damon?"

"Emotionally. See, we um, talked about… his um… feeding habits. See he can't just feed on one girl, and claim her blood is terrible, then figure out that she is with a guy and realize that her blood actually tastes just as good as a girl's he used to be addicted to just because she has a boyfriend and try to make her jealous by pretending to fall in love with her best friend. Seriously, it's not healthy."

I almost smacked myself on the head… Why couldn't I just be honest with Stefan?

I knew why I couldn't, Damon and I just had a very personal conversation, and I didn't want Stefan to know everything just yet.

"Huh, he's really doing that to the girls he's feeding on? I didn't know that."

"Ssh," I whispered. "He didn't want anyone to know, so don't tell anyone, and by anyone I mean Elena. She would be very upset to learn about this."

"Well," he patted me on the leg. "I'm glad you were there to confront him about his… unhealthy feeding habits."

I smiled awkwardly, "Uh-huh."

When we arrived back at my home, I took a deep breath before taking off my seatbelt.

Stefan looked to me, "Hey, when you're done avoiding Damon, come back to the Boarding House. I don't like you making yourself suffer with Damon's issues."

I shrugged, "Okay."

He unloaded my suitcases, "Do you need me to take these to your room?"

"No, thanks. I think I can manage."

He smiled and gave me a hug before leaving.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the house was that it was quiet. My mom and dad walked out of the kitchen, my mom had her old cooking apron on, "Bonnie?"

"Hey Mom… and Dad, I'm moving back in."

They rushed to me, and hugged me sobbing, "I am so sorry; we were terrible parents when you were last here. We promise to make it up to you."

I stood still for a second, and then I pushed them back, "What's going on?"

"After you left, we received your letter from one of your best friends, and at first, it was really hard to read. Then, we took a step back and we realized we fight too much, so we started seeing a marriage counselor."

"You started seeing a marriage counselor?"

"Yes, and we've been happier. Thanks to you and that letter you wrote."

_Wow… I did the impossible, I brought my parents back together with a letter. Wait, what letter?_

I didn't write a letter. Could it have been… no way.

Instead of freaking my parents out by telling them I didn't write the letter, I asked them in a different way.

"You still have the letter, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"May I see what I wrote… you know, to refresh my memory?"

She weirdly pulled the letter out of her apron, "I keep it on my person to remind myself not to go back to how I used to be."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take my luggage upstairs and unpack. You two can get back to dinner," I grabbed the letter.

She smiled, and they both walked back into the kitchen. I shoved the letter into my pocket, and I hauled the luggage up the stairs. I threw it on my bed, and sat down on the floor.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself. _Time to find out who really wrote this._

I slowly unfolded the letter, and I noticed that it was typed.

It read:

Dear Mother and Father:

Since you haven't bothered to even look past your screams, I moved out last night. This shouldn't come as much of a surprise, but you guys are the worst parents anyone could ask for. You don't care to see the pain you put me through, and for that reason I left. Your screams at night can be heard through the whole neighborhood, it needs to stop.

Look past your own miseries to notice that you are pulling me down with you, I feel depressed most of the time, and I haven't had a full night's sleep in ages.

I know that I have said this before in the letter, but you guys suck as parents. Go get some marriage counseling. Trust me, you need it, or I see a divorce in your near future. I care for the two of you very deeply and it would crush my heart if you guys split. Please, follow my advice, get some counseling, and please, stop fighting.

Your loving/worried child,

Bonnie

P.S. If you're wondering why I am having a handsome/mysterious guy hand you this letter, it's because he is one of my best friends and I trust him with my life.

I read the letter at least three more times, Damon wrote this?

After the third time, I finally came to a conclusion: Damon wrote this.

He… did something selfless and he brought my parents back together. That's actually sweet of him.

_Maybe he wasn't lying in that dream after all…_

NO. This was Damon I was talking about. I mean, the P.S. statement says it all. Even though, it is kind of funny.

I wiped away the tears that had begun falling. Now, I was beginning to feel guilty for being so harsh to Damon.

_I have to go apologize to him._

"Bonnie! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!"

I checked myself in the mirror, and ran down the stairs. I would apologize to Damon; later, when everyone was asleep. It's not like I can't find him. After all… I do have paranormal radar built into my cranium.

After dinner, I helped my parents clear the table and we watched TV for a while. Then at nine, they went to bed.

I went up the stairs, and I unpacked all my stuff. Looking out the window, I realized I was eighteen; I didn't have to sneak out that way anymore. I did have a car after all. I could just use that.

I regretted leaving my car behind, but I was too scared to ever come back and get it. My car was a 2000 red Ford Mustang.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I turned on my paranormal radar. Damon was at the clearing where we had saved Elena.

When I was in the clearing, I took a deep breath. Damon was lying on the hood of his car, staring up at the stars. I walked slowly towards him.

"Hey," I said quietly.

He didn't say anything.

"I moved back in with my parents."

He turned his head slightly to look at me; his eyes were less hostile than before, "I know."

I tucked my hands into my shorts, and looked down; I tried to formulate words in my head, "Thank you."

His words came out amused, "For what?"

I took a deep breath and smiled, "P.S. if you're wondering why I am having a handsome/mysterious guy hand you this letter, it's because he is one of my best friends, and I trust him with my life."

His lips twitched, "Hmm, I thought it sounded just like you."

"You know my parents aren't fighting anymore because of that letter?"

"That was the main idea."

I couldn't help the tears that were welling up in my eyes; I had to look away, "Why'd you do it?"

He was by my side before I even realized it, he whispered, "Because I knew it was what you needed."

He raised his hand to touch my face, and I flinched taking a step back, "Damon, earlier in the park, you scared me. I've always trusted you, but you could have killed me."

His eyes flashed with regret again and his hand dropped to his side, "Bonnie, I don't want you to be scared of me."

_I don't want to be scared of you either._

"I don't know what to think of you, anymore. I mean first, you were just some guy flirting with me at a party, and then you kissed me. Then, I was a witch and you were a vampire. Then, you were going after my best friend. You're far more confusing than any human being I have ever met. I mean, I know I went too far in the park with what I was saying and I'm sorry for that, but you pushed me over the edge."

He stared at me for a long time, "So what happens now?"

"Now, I don't know. How do I know I'm not just part of some plan? How do I know that I'm not going to wake up one morning and you're gone?" I felt the tears spilling over again.

He gave me a long look, "I guess you're just going to have to trust me then."

I shook my head, "I'm going to have to think about it for some time."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's probably best."

As I walked away he called to me, "And Bonnie? Stay away from Mutt until you make your decision."

Instead of feeling the need to explain for the umpteenth time that MATT was like an older brother to me, I felt a smile spread across my face, "I can't promise that he won't stay away from me."

He growled and I felt my lower stomach tickle, "Good night, Damon."

**Okay! Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters in this story except Bonnie's parents.**

*The Presents*

Bonnie POV:

Monday finally arrived when my alarm went off. _This weekend really wasn't a dream…._ I thought to myself.

All of yesterday I spent with Meredith and Elena. They still do not know about the occurrence's between Damon and I. Instead, we got Meredith to spill on her romantic weekend alone with her boyfriend, Alaric. He also happens to be our teacher, and at the beginning of the year, I might have developed a slight crush on him. After seeing the way he looks at Mere when no is around but those who know, I can honestly say I have no romantic feelings for him anymore.

Last night, I found it hard to fall asleep because all I could think about was the conversation Damon and I had had the night before.

After leaping out of bed, I could smell the aroma of freshly cooked bacon and eggs.

My mom was in the kitchen when I walked in. She had a plate already sitting out for me.

"Thanks, Mom," I greedily began shoving bacon into my mouth.

She smiled at me, "It's no big deal; I figured since it was your first school day back at this residence, I would make you a hearty breakfast."

After finishing, before I could even pick up my plate, she had taken it out of my grasp and began waving me up the stairs to get ready. I still had thirty minutes.

Rummaging through my closet, I came across a graphic tee I hadn't seen since I left this house; it was a tan shirt with a black outline of a rose. I grabbed that along with my black short shorts and red peep toe heels. My hair was left as is and I placed a black rose clip in it, and I was heading off to school.

When I reached an open parking spot, I pulled out my red lipstick and lightly applied it to my lips. After I was satisfied with the shade on my lips, I grabbed my black shoulder bag.

I locked my car, and I placed my keys into my bag as I walked into the school.

Mere snuck behind me as I was opening my locker. She smacked me on the butt.

My hand automatically went to my butt as I laughed.

She leaned against the locker and smiled, "Damn, Bonnie. Who you trying to look cute for today?"

I avoided eye contact, "No one, I just thought I would try to look cute today."

"Mission accomplished!" She laughed as we walked to class together.

During the class period, I felt a certain pair of vampire eyes on me through the window, and I found it hard to concentrate. After class, Mere gave me her notes, "You looked distracted."

I mumbled, "You would be too, if you had a vampire stalking you."

"What was that Bon?"  
I blushed, "Nothing to worry about."

Before she could pry the answer out of me, Matt walked over to us, "Hey B. Hey Mere."

Mere said hello, then made some lame excuse to give us private time.

"B, you look… great," his eyes were roaming over my legs.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I thought of Damon and how he said that I should stay away from Matt.

I smiled, "Thanks, bro."

"Well, anyways, I turned in that paper. I won't find out what grade I've got on it until tomorrow, but I'm thinking A plus."

"You better, because that was a good paper."

He nodded in the direction of our class and we began walking, "So, Elena told me that you moved back in with your parents."

"Yeah."

"Why?" he questioned staring straight at me.

I faced him, "I missed them."

He rolled his eyes, "I told you that if Damon gave you any problems to just call me up."

I sighed, "Why does everyone assume that Damon is the reason I moved back home?"

He leaned in close, "Because that is the reason."

I stepped closer, not afraid, "Puh-lease, Matt. It takes more than Damon to scare me away anymore. I'm not the same girl as I was at the beginning of the year."

He squinted his eyes at me for a moment, as if it was helping him to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. Matt seemed to have seen the logic in what I just said, "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the leech this time… How are your parents?"

I stepped into the class, and we sat down, "They are great, actually. I guess that my whole moving out put things into perspective for them, and they seem happier now."

He slung his arm around my shoulders, "I'm glad, because you shouldn't have to deal with that anymore."

I patted his hand on my shoulder, then threw his hand off me.

After taking notes for twenty straight minutes, the teacher told us that we were done taking notes. I grabbed out my Droid and plugged my earphones into it.

As the music began to play, my right earphone broke.

"Urgh! Stupid earphone!" I pulled the earphones out of my ears.

Matt smiled and offered me one of his earphones. I scooted my chair closer and I listened to his music while reading FML's on my phone. Every time I read a funny one, I showed Matt, and he would begin to crack up as well.

After class, we had a heated argument about which FML was worse.

"I'm telling you, Matt, it is ultimately worse to send dirty text messages to your boss thinking it's your boyfriend when he is responding than it is for a girlfriend to wear the same underwear six days in a row while having sex with her boyfriend each day."

"Let's ask Elena and Stefan," he prompted.

"Okay, if they agree with me, you have to buy me lunch. If they for some reason agree with you, I'll buy your bottomless pit stomach lunch."

He smiled, "Deal."

Stefan and Elena were at his locker smiling and talking. I butted in between them and grabbed their attention, "Okay, so what's worse? When a girl sends dirty texts to what she thinks is her boyfriend, but is really her boss, and he responds back. OR, a girlfriend admitting to her boyfriend after six straight days of sex that she has been wearing the same underwear?"

They both looked at me crazy, before they could question I replied, "Please, Matt and I are trying to see who is right."

Without taking their eyes off me, they both said, "Underwear."

I groaned, "Come on! That is so not true!"

Matt smiled, "I win; now let's get to the cafeteria so you can buy me lunch."

Two hamburgers, three sets of fries, and two Gatorades later, Matt decided he couldn't eat anymore. I had gotten three chicken strips and fries with a Coke, and I was amazed at his eating habits.

He leaned back in his chair, "Thanks, B. Now I have enough gas money today."

I rolled my eyes, "I still think mine is far grosser."

"Well, think of it from a man's point of view. That FML probably made that Boss' day. In the other FML, a boyfriends pride was just shattered because he had been sleeping with a girl who couldn't respect him enough to clean up."

"I think I just lost my appetite," I shoved the fries away from myself.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. I waved by to Matt as he went into the main building. My art class was in one of the side buildings. I was excited for class today because we were working on a new project today.

When I took my regular seat by the window my art teacher walked in, "Class, today we will be starting a new project. It's worth half of your grade in here. The assignment is to do whatever you want. It could be a mural, a sculpture, a picture, a canvas… anything. Just please, if you do a camera shot, do something creative with it. The project is due five weeks from Friday. No last minute crap put together, got it?"

I raised my hand, "Would clothing count?"

He smiled, "Whatever you want, but Bonnie, give me the layout designs beforehand."

I nodded my head, and opened my notebook. Some designs were already in there for ideas to submit to some colleges, but I could use one as an art project for sure.

I grabbed out my favorite pencil, and began adding new designs.

When the bell rang, I almost wanted to skip English class just to work on the designs more, but my art teacher practically threw me out of class.

Mere, Elena, Stefan, and Matt were already occupying their regular seats by the time I came into class.

"Someone looks excited," Mere smiled.

"We just received our new art project assignment, and I get to design and make an outfit."

Elena sounded surprised, "Wow, Bon, what are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "I have five weeks to complete it. I haven't decided if it should be male or female yet."

Mere replied, "I volunteer myself as your model if you need one."

"Thanks Mere."

Matt cleared his throat, "If you need a male model, I'm you're guy."

I couldn't help but smile brighter, "Thank you so much guys for trying to help me out."

After school, Elena and Stefan left as I was going to my locker. Mere was staying after to 'study' in the library, and Matt was going to run some errands.

I took my time getting what I needed out of my locker, and by the time I was in the parking lot, only a few cars were left.

A note, a bark collar, and a new pair of earphones were sitting on my passenger seat; I curiously set my purse in the back and shut the car door.

I grabbed the note and began to read:

_Birdie-_

_ I noticed that your headphones had stopped working, so I got you a new pair._

_ -Damon_

_ P.S. The bark collar keeps the Mutt's away. _

After finishing reading the note, I began laughing. _Someone is really starting to get jealous, and it's not me._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters in this story… except Bonnie's parents and the art teacher.**

*The Invite*

Bonnie POV:

It's been eleven days since the note from Damon. The bark collar is hanging on my rear view mirror as a joke.

When Elena and Mere asked about it, I looked at them as sadly as possible, and said that it was the bark collar that used to belong to my dog. They shut up immediately.  
On the art project, Mr. Haldin just approved my dress design yesterday. Over the weekend I have to get Mere's size and measurements, so I'm staying the weekend at the Boarding House. Elena wants me to come over for dinner tomorrow night.

All my free time has been spent thinking about Damon, I still don't believe him fully about his intentions with me. When you have a friend as beautiful as Elena, you get used to guys using you to get to her. I know that I am ready to see Damon again, because my heart rate picks up just thinking about him. Some small part of me wants to believe that he really does like me, and I feel myself slowly hoping that he is telling the truth.

"Bonnie? Hello?" Elena was waving her hand in front of my face.

I smiled, "Sorry, spacing out again."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, only the thousandth time today. This art project is going to kill you."

"Right, the art project," I shut my locker.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah, and I'm staying the whole weekend too."

"Well, Stefan is waiting for me, so I'll see you tomorrow!" She practically skipped out the door.

Walking slowly down the hallway, I noticed the Prom flyers already up. The theme this year was "Romance Under the Moonlight." It was going to be held at The Westin Tyson's Corner Hotel. The actual prom was going to be held on the rooftop for the whole 'under the moonlight' feel. I hadn't told Mere or Elena yet, but I really didn't want to go.

We had been talking about senior year prom since we became friends… but now, I just have no reason to go. I was skimming through some of my old diaries to find a note I had written myself in my freshman year of high school it was a promise I made to myself that if I didn't have a steady boyfriend, I was not going. I even cut out some of my hair and taped it to the letter. I couldn't just ignore my freshman self, I didn't accomplish the goal of a steady boyfriend.

The other problem with prom was that the guy I did want to take me was over a hundred years old… he probably didn't go to proms anymore.

I decided that it was best if I just forgot about prom, and walked outside to my car. When I got home, I immediately began packing; I was excited to see Damon after eleven days. What surprised me the most was that he actually respected what I said to him at the clearing and hasn't tried to contact me. The note doesn't count.

After dinner with my parents, I finished my homework, and went to bed early so I would actually get some sleep.

The next day, after school, I went back to my house. Elena was not expecting me over until six. It was only four o'clock. There was nothing to do except shower and get ready. I picked out the several different fabrics last weekend for Mere's dress.

At five, I took the longest shower, and when I emerged in a cloud of fog, the clock read 5:30. I calculated in my head that it would take me at least another thirty minutes to get dressed and to do my hair. It's not like I actually wanted to show up at six, I didn't want Damon to think I was excited to see him… I could be a little late.

For the dinner, I chose to wear a new pair of engineer style shortall jumper with an off the shoulder black shirt. I decided to put my hair in a low side ponytail with my black converse.

I waved good-bye to my mom and dad as I skipped out the door with my bag in hand.

When I got onto the road, I felt excited and jumpy.

_I wonder if he's excited to see me too…_

I reached the Boarding House, and Mere's car was already there along with Stefan's car and Damon's Ferrari. Taking a deep breath, I got out of my car, and grabbed my bag. Before I could even knock on the door, it was pulled open.

Damon was smiling at me in his casually sexy black attire, "Hello, Birdie."

My heart picked up speed, "Hello, Damon."

I walked inside the house, and Damon shut the door behind us.

He wordlessly grabbed my bag, and disappeared up the stairs to my old room to put it away.

"Bonnie!" Elena acted as if we hadn't seen each other in days.

"Hey!" I hugged her back.

"Mere and Alaric are in the kitchen. Stefan and Damon are making us dinner."

Mrs. Flowers is at Ms. Saitou's, and they were having their own girls' weekend.

"Really? Both of them?"

"Yeah, I know," she gave me the same lost look I had.

Damon appeared beside us, "Okay, ladies. We can talk more about me later, now you need to eat."

He practically pushed us into the kitchen. Mere and Alaric were looking at each other lovingly.

Stefan pulled out a chair for Elena and they smiled at each other in a mushy gushy way as she ascended into the seat.

Damon pulled open my chair for me, and I thanked him.

Stefan and him both gathered all the plates and laid them before us.

Damon explained, "These are homemade chicken and mushroom ravioli. Enjoy."

Stefan sat down beside Elena, and watched her eat. I glanced at Mere and Alaric to see them both testing the food. Somehow, I felt like an awkward fifth wheel. Damon didn't seem to notice because he was sitting beside me, giving me his full attention. He was waiting for me to take a bite.

After the realization sank in that I was a fifth wheel, Damon snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Birdie, eat before it gets cold."

I blushed, "Sorry."

I stabbed my fork into one of the ravioli's and slid it into my mouth. For a second, I just chewed. The ravioli was amazing.

After swallowing, I looked at Damon, "These are really good!"

He gave me a cocky look, "Well, yeah because I made them."

Stefan cleared his throat, "More like I made them while you stared out the window."

Damon almost looked embarrassed for a moment, and I blushed.

_He was waiting for me!_

Mere began a new conversation while scooping more ravioli into her mouth, "So, Bonnie, are you excited for prom?"

Elena looked over at me quickly before continuing to eat. Mere waited.

I poked awkwardly at a piece of ravioli, "Well… I was actually thinking of maybe not going?"

Elena choked on her food and Mere's eyes were wide.

When Elena finally swallowed she gasped, "Why not? We have been talking about going together since we met!"

I shrugged, "I guess I just don't feel the same as the beginning of the year. Homecoming was nice… ish."

Mere gave me her calculating look, "Are you sure there isn't another reason you're not going?"

I quickly ran through excuses in my head, "No."

Elena gave me a sad look, "B, it's our senior year, we have to go. You have to go."

Mere added, "Bonnie, I don't even get to go with the man I love; come for me, please?"

_Damn. She always knew how to persuade me._

I smiled at her, "Okay, I'll go for you."

Elena squealed, "Yay!"

We finished dinner up, and before any of us girls could start to pick up our plates, the guys were grabbing them for us.

Elena, Mere, and I went into the living room to put in a movie to watch. They wanted a romance, so I chose _Australia_. It was my favorite movie, and Hugh Jackman was pretty sexy.

Elena dove on the big couch after I put the disc in, "Stefan and I are laying here!"

Mere arranged plopped onto the smaller couch, "Alaric and I are laying here."

The only thing left was the floor, I sighed, at least I wouldn't have to see the couples cuddling.

Mere and Elena threw me some pillows, "You and Damon can take the floor."

"Uh… and you guys are okay with that?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "The farther away from Stefan and I, the better."

I arranged the pillows and sat down. We would be by Elena and Stefan's feet. Not something I was looking forward to.

Alaric, Stefan, and Damon came in just as I was pressing the play button. Stefan sat down beside Elena, and her feet automatically went onto his lap. Her feet barely even reached the third cushion on the couch. Mere and Alaric actually cuddled on the small couch. Damon sat down beside me.

Almost the minute it started, I heard smacking noises. Elena and Stefan were already making out. Then we heard moaning noises.

I was about to tell them to get a room because I was actually trying to watch the movie, when a pillow sailed past my head and nailed Stefan in the back of his head.

Damon growled, "If you guys aren't going to watch the movie maybe you should go somewhere else."

Elena giggled, "But I can't leave Bonnie here alone."

Before anyone could respond, I said, "That's okay. You two love birds go have fun… You are engaged after all."

Stefan's eyes looked relieved as he took Elena's hand and they left up the stairs.

I heard a sigh of relief from the other couch, Mere said, "Thank god, Bonnie. I thought we were going to witness the two of them having sex on the couch."

I winced, "Please, Mere. No mental image needed."

Damon and Alaric laughed.

I had my chin resting on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs so that I would not be tempted to hold Damon's hand.

About halfway through the movie, my butt was numb. I moved to the couch behind us, figuring that Damon would just stay on the floor. He didn't.

Damon automatically shifted when I did. I felt my body tipping toward his because our close proximity was making my cushion lean towards him.

Now, I had two options: 1. Move to the cushion farthest away. 2. Move closer to Damon.

Without even reading more into the two options, I moved closer to Damon. His right hand casually placed itself on my left knee. I felt the chill from his fingers through my whole body.

When the movie was over, I felt stunned that after seeing it a hundred times it still made me so sad.

Mere got off the couch, "Bon, I have to take Alaric home, so you think you'll be okay alone?"

I looked at Damon, _I'm pretty sure Damon was right beside me, and not a figment of my imagination._ That's not what I said though. I instead said, "Yes, mother. I think I can take twenty minutes by myself without setting anything on fire."

She gave me a pointed look, "I probably won't be back until around early morning…"

I knew what she was saying, "Okay. I'll be fine."

"Well, shall we go?" she smiled to Alaric.

He grabbed her hand, and they walked out the door.

It took me a minute to realize I was alone. With Damon.

I causally stood up from the couch, and took the disc out of the DVD player. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around to see Damon right in front of me.

He gave me a serious look, "Why did you not want to go to prom?"

This question shocked me, "Why does it matter?"

"Because Birdie, it just does."

I squinted, "Seriously, Damon. Why do you care?"

He stepped back a little, "It's not so much why I care; it's more about why you don't."

I shrugged, "I am just not in the mood for prom."

He snorted, "Right, Bonnie the fashionista is not in the mood to dress up for no reason and dance with her best friends. Totally believable."

I don't know why that made me angry, but it did. I crossed my arms across my chest, "We've done it every year before, why do it again?"

He gave me a suspicious look, "That's not it… there's something else."

I avoided his dark eyes, "No, no there is not."

He gave me a cocky half smile, "Yes there is."

I shouted it before I could even think, "It's because my freshman year I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go to my senior prom unless I had a steady boyfriend!"

He smirked, "That's a dumb reason to not go to prom."

I glared at him and raised my voice slightly, "No it's not!"

"Uh, yes it is," he raised his voice slightly louder than mine and stepped closer to me.

I yelled back, "Well then if it's such a dumb reason, then why don't you go with me?"

"Fine! I will!" he raised his hands in the air.

I was speechless, I just asked Damon to prom. _He said yes._

I felt a blush burn into my cheeks, _He said yes!_

He was smiling his toothy smile; he knew this was going to happen. He _wanted _me to ask him to prom.

I raised my hand awkwardly to my hair, "So… um. I'll just go now… to bed."

"Good night, Birdie," he grabbed my hand from hair and kissed it.

I felt another blush as I walked backwards toward the stairs. I spun around when I reached them, and mouthed, "Oh my god!"

When I got into my room, I shut the door and walked over to my bed. I placed my pj's out to change into then, I took off my shoes.

Before putting on the pj's, I did a small and quiet victory dance.

_Bonnie McCullough_, I thought to myself. _You have officially become a woman._

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters that are obviously from Vampire Diaries. **

*The Conversation*

Bonnie POV:

Mere waved as she left the Boarding House. Elena and I were finally alone in the house. I had to tell her of Damon and I going to Prom together, now seemed the opportune moment.

"Elena, can we talk?"

She gave me a quizzical look, "Sure, Bon. What's up?"

I nodded my head towards the couches and we sat down.

"Well, the other night…"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"After Mere left to drop Alaric off, Damon and I were alone down here."

"And?" Elena prodded me to go on.

"I asked him… to Prom?" I replied more or less like a question.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "He turned you down, didn't he?"

"Actually, he said yes."

Elena put her hands on top of mine, and looked into my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

I looked at her confused, "For what?"

"Damon is obviously using you to get to me. He wanted you to ask him to Prom so that he could see me, and annoy Stefan," she leaned back, and flipped some hair behind her shoulder.

I tucked some hair delicately behind my ear, "Elena, I don't really think that is the reason he said yes."

She scoffed, "Of course it is, Bonnie! He is in love with me, not you!"

I glared at her, "I never said he was in _love_ with me, Elena. All I am saying is that maybe he wanted to go with me to Prom so we could have fun."

"Bonnie, sometimes I forget how naïve you are… He's using you."

"If this were two weeks ago, I would have agreed with you. Now, I'm not so sure he's as in love with you as you think he is."

She stood, angry with her fists at her side, "You don't know Damon like I do! He doesn't love you, he _can't_ love you! He loves me!"

I stood up, trying to stand as tall as possible and screamed back, "You love him, and we all know it!"

Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at me with surprised eyes; she stepped backwards.

"Elena, you're engaged to Stefan, you chose Stefan. You're happy with Stefan," I said in a calm voice. "Let Damon go."

Elena looked like she was going to cry for a second, then she stood taller, and gave me a cold look, "You're right. I did choose Stefan. Just don't come crying to me when something goes wrong."

Her eyes gave me the signal to the leave the house, and I did.

As I shut the front door behind me, I took a deep breath.

_I told Elena, and now, it's not my problem anymore._

Mere already knew about Damon and me going to Prom together. The second she woke up that morning, I told her. She didn't judge me; all she said was, "Good luck telling Elena."

Driving home, I thought about the dress. Mere looked at the sketches, and she wants this to be her Prom dress. I told her Prom was still a month and three weeks away, but she refuses to look for other dresses.

As of that moment, the dress became more than an art project.

Upon reaching my house, I took the key out of the ignition. It was nice to be safe at home again, and to know that this place was really my home. My parents had probably gone out because their car was missing.

After laying all the material on my bed, I realized I really did not feel motivated at the moment to start working. I called Mere instead.

"How did it go?"

"Not so good," I was relieved that she was waiting by the phone for me to call.

"Explain."

I filled her in on the whole story.

Mere sighed, "It's not your fault she is angry right now. She's madder at the fact that Damon is now rejecting her for you… By the way, since when does Damon enjoy Prom?"

I laughed, "I honestly don't know. He might just be saying yes because he felt sorry for me."

"Bonnie, he's a cold-blooded vampire, he doesn't feel sorry for humans."

I rolled my eyes, "He's not as cold-blooded as he used to be!"

"Do you like him?"

I paused, "I think I do, Mere."

I could just imagine her on the other end of the line rubbing her temples, "Promise me that you will not get your hopes up about Prom only to have them crushed when Damon does not follow through."

"Mere, Damon always keeps his promises."

"Just promise me, okay? I don't want to have to kill a vampire on Prom night."

"Okay, I promise."

"Well, I have to go now… See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, bye."

We hung up, and then another thought crossed my mind.

_If Elena doesn't like this… how will Stefan and Matt react?_

**Okay! Please review/critique… Whatever! Thanks for reading my story!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Or any of the characters obviously from the book in my story.**

I want to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed my story so far:

VAMPIRELUVSS

Nightgirl25

PeaceLoveFreedom

thesocialriotmachine

Bonnie McCullough

allyouneedislove-mr

Epona's Chosen

David Fishwick

Pretty Little Vampires

Lula6791

Faye Gwenever

*The Car Ride*

Bonnie POV:

After my usual morning routine, I check my phone for messages. Matt had sent me 10 text messages and called me 5 times. It's safe to say that he knows about Damon and me going to Prom together.

Before I could think of how to react, the doorbell rings.

"Bonnie!" My mom calls up the stairs.

I send a silent prayer up to God hoping that Damon was just attempting to be a sweetheart and take me to school.

"Yes, Mom?" I shout back.

"Matt is here to talk to you!"

I threw my hands in the air, _Really? You couldn't let me have this one!_

"I'll be right down!"

I frantically brush my teeth, and check my outfit one last time. My bag was slung over my shoulder, and I was out my door.

My mother and father were in the kitchen watching us through the door.

I smiled, "Hello there, Matthew! What brings you to my house before school, when we have class together?"

He smiled back equally as fake, "Well, Bonnie, I needed to talk to you about something, but you did not answer my calls or texts."

I looked at my phone questioningly, "You called and texted me?"

His jaw clenched, "Please, Bonnie? Can we just talk outside? I can take you to school."

I weighed my options: either talk to him in the car, just the two of us and reasonably explain my side of the story _OR_ wait until we arrive at the school parking lot and be attacked by both Matt and Elena.

Option 1 is the winner.

I smile, "Okay, bye Mom and Dad!"

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school!"

When Matt peeled out of my driveway, nothing was said. When people don't say anything, I get nervous. I'm a talker.

"Matt, please start talking."

He held up a finger, "Give me a minute."

He pulls into a vacant car lot, and turns off the engine. His hands were still on the steering wheel. Matt stared forward as he said, "Why would you want to go to Prom with that… leech?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

He sighed, "But why _him_, Bonnie?"

I could almost hear the unspoken _why not me?_

"Matt, will you look at me, please?" I place my hand on his arm.

He turns to me, and I almost regret asking for his attention.

"It's just Prom, okay? I asked him to go because I want him to go with me."

"I could have gone with you."

I shook my head, "Matt, no you couldn't have. You're still in love with Elena-"

"And Damon isn't?" Matt raised his voice.

"He _loves_ Elena, like a sister; just like I love you… like a brother."

His eyes looked so sad. I almost felt like crawling under a rock, and hiding out there on Prom night.

"B, what makes you so sure that he isn't using you this time?"

_Because I know him_.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just do."

He leaned back in his car seat, defeated, "Man, every time I start to like a girl, she leaves me for a Salvatore brother."

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, "I know for a fact that a certain single blondie on the dance team is crushing on you right now."

He rolled his eyes, "And who might that be?"

"Tamika."

He gave me a serious look, "You're joking."

"Nope. She was talking to Stefanie about how cute she thought you were, and about how if you asked her to Prom she would totally, like, die," I said in a cheerleader voice.

He laughed, "She's hot."

I rolled my eyes and really sarcastically said, "Oh yes, what a babe. She gives me serious lady wood."

We both laughed at that. When we were done laughing he looked at me seriously, "But she's no Bonnie McCullough."

I gave Matt a tight hug, "You don't have to love the person you go to Prom with Matt. Your soul mate is out there… blah blah blah. You've heard this all before."

We released from the hug, "Thanks B."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not giving me the awkward 'one day you'll find a girl…' speech like Elena did."

I smiled, "Yeah, I find that when you say those things to a person, it just makes them more depressed."

He nodded his head, "Exactly."

And just like that, we were best friends again. Now if only this had worked with Elena and me earlier…

I guess since Matt wasn't in love with Damon that kind of made this conversation a lot easier. Not that I'm in love with Damon now.

No matter where Damon and I's relationship goes, something is going to happen with Elena. I just know it.

"Bonnie!" Matt snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I jumped, "What?"

"I _said_, we're at school."

"Oh," I gave him an awkward laugh. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Elena?" he gave me a sympathetic look.

I nodded my head.

"No worries, we'll just not sit with them today. How about we sit with the football team? That always cheers you up."

I did love sitting by the football players. None of them had any boundaries, and they talked about the most inappropriate things with me. Something about sitting with them just makes me automatically feel better.

"Okay, let's see what Sicko Steve has to say about his latest conquest at lunch today."

Matt laughed, "We all know the only 'conquests' he gets are on his hand."

_No. Boundaries._

"Thanks Matt, let's save this type of discussion for lunch, shall we?"

Matt slightly blushed, and we exited the car.

I had my radar look on as I scanned the crowds for an angry Elena, but I saw no sign of her… yet.

I did, however, see Tamika getting out of her car a few paces away.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head in her direction.

Matt looked like a deer in headlights, I walked over to his side of the car and pushed him with all my might.

It seemed to work because he caught up to her, and they walked inside the school together.

When he was out of sight, I took a deep breath and looked back up into the sky, _Okay… I guess this makes up for earlier._

I walked, practically skipped to the school's door.

_I have a Prom date._

Now it felt as if it had just sunk in, Damon Salvatore was taking _me_ to Prom.

Oh yes… this was going to be fun. I smiled, blissfully ignorant to the two eyes glaring into my face as I walked to my locker.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you have the time or whatever!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters.**

*The First Date*

Bonnie POV:

I continued to walk to my locker, and decided to turn around to catch the two eyes that were burning a hole into my back.

Elena gave me a blank stare, and Stefan gave me a sympathetic smile. I scrunched up my face, and gave Elena the biggest smile I could master before turning around to finish the walk to my locker.

_Four Weeks Later:_

My parents are gone, and I'm up in my room with dozens of clothing pins sticking out of my mouth. Meredith's dress is almost finished. For the past couple of weekends Meredith has been coming over so I can figure where everything goes, but today all I have to finish is the hemline, then I'm finished. Wednesday and Thursday night Meredith is coming over, so she can model the dress and make sure that she likes it.

I step back, spit out the pins onto my dresser, and spin the stitching needle in my hand. _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars is playing on my stereo as I study the dress.

After finding the error, I step closer, and examine the stitching. Poised to correct the error, the doorbell rings. I look at my clock, its seven. My parents would not be home until ten.

I set my stuff down, and hop down the stairs.

I swing open the door, and there in all his dark glory, is Damon. Wearing a tight black button down with faded jeans and his motorcycle boots, he smiles at me.

"Damon? W-what are you doing here?"

"I was going to take you out to dinner."

I take my cell phone out of my back pocket, and check for messages. There are not any.

"I know I didn't call or anything, but Meredith was talking to Elena about how you have been holed up in your room working on this dress, and I figured that you needed to take a break," he flashes his teeth at me.

I look down at myself. I'm wearing jean shorts and an old t-shirt, "Umm, give me 5 minutes?"

He walks into the house, "Take all the time you need."

He begins checking out my legs, I blush before running up the stairs to my room.

I practically dive into the closet, and begin ripping clothes out and throwing them onto my bed. After a minute, I throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my black converse with my Kimchi blue cowl lace back tunic.

I text my parents quickly that I am going out as I brush my teeth. I apply some lip gloss, a touch of eye shadow, some blush, and a squirt of perfume. Before leaving my room, I shake my hair, and adjust my bangs.

Damon was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, "You look beautiful."

I smile, "Thanks."

He offers me his arm, and escorts me out of the house. After being a total gentleman and opening the car door for me, he descends into the car with the grace of a vampire.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

"That's a surprise."

"What makes you think I like surprises?"

He shrugs, "It doesn't matter if you like them or not, I'm not telling you where we are eating."

I know that if Damon says he's not going to do something, he's not going to do something, so I relax in the seat.

After driving on a back road for a couple of minutes he pulls up to what looks like an abandoned gas station. He holds my door open for me and offers his hand, which I graciously take.

He then proceeds to hold me bridal style and jump on top of the gas station where a blanket, candles, and food have been laid out. When he sets me down again, I look over the edge at the ground and shiver.

He holds me by the waist and pulls me closer, "Birdie, you know I would never let you fall."

I felt a blush creep over my face.

"Shall you eat now?"

My stomach grumbled in reply and we both laughed.

"I haven't eaten all day… no weird faces while I wolf down my food."

"I can't make any promises about that one, Birdie."

We walked over to the food, and I sat down with my feet hanging over the edge, and Damon sat on the other side of the dish of food that was sitting in front of me. It was a big piece of steak that smelled heavenly.

I look at him suspiciously, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have been planning this all day long."

He flashes me his sexy smile, and pulls out a bottle of wine.

I begin to laugh as I inspect the label further, and notice that it is Welches sparkling grape juice.

He gives me an innocent look, "What? We deserve the finest wine we can get our hands on."

"But of course," I smile.

He pulls out two wine glasses and fills them before offering me one. Before I can drink, he raises his glass, "A toast, to Prom, may it change our lives forever."

I giggle as we clinked glasses, "Haven't you been to Prom before?"

He shook his head, "When I was still a human, Prom was not in existence yet, but I have been to dances before. Just not Prom."

I felt so touched by his words, I smiled, "You mean I'm your first Prom date?"

"Yeah."

"So Damon Salvatore is going to experience his first Prom… with me? I feel so honored, is this when the fireworks come out of nowhere and confetti flies around us?" I giggled even more.

He rolled his eyes and playfully nudged my shoulder, "Just shut up and eat, McCullough."

I stab my fork into the steak and take a huge bite. After realizing how delicious it really is, I finish off the steak.

"Damn, Birdie. That has to be some kind of record."

I looked at him innocently, "I was hungry."

"Desert?" He asked.

My eyes got really wide and I nodded my head.

He pulled a strawberry cheesecake slice out of the basket. I finished it off after a few minutes, and rubbed my stomach, "Thanks for bringing me this much food, I needed it."

"The way Meredith was talking about you working so hard with Elena made me want to give you some break time."

"So… Elena talk to you about anything lately?"

"Something along the lines of 'Stop trying to make me jealous by using an innocent child'."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "I am not a child!"

"Was exactly my point when talking to her," he explained. "You are a maiden, and the way she uses the word child sounded so… bitter."

I shrug my shoulders, "She's jealous that I'm going with you to Prom."

"I'm going to deny this if you ever say this in public, but… I'm actually praying for Saint Stefan right now. He has to marry her."

"Everything will work out the way it was meant to work out. I mean," I let out a little laugh. "She's making it sound like we are in love with each other, and Prom is like a way of sealing the deal… crazy right?"

He was quiet for a moment, "What if I was in love with you Bonnie?"

_Oh god, he used my name… this is not good._

"Well, since we are speaking totally hypothetical," I nervously began. "I would respond with, you just realized that you don't really love Elena, so maybe you should decide for yourself if what you feel for me is real or not before jumping to a conclusion that you love me."

Before I could even blink he was on top of me, and I was lying down. His hands were placed beside my head, and he was not putting any of his weight on me, he whispered, "What if it's too late? What if I can't stop thinking about you?"

I felt myself blush again, I nervously stuttered, "W-well then, I guess-"

Not even allowing me time to finish the sentence, his lips claimed mine. When I began kissing back, he rolled over so that I was on top of him.

His silky lips caused a moan to escape my own as his kisses became rougher. A growl erupted through his throat when my tongue asked entrance into his mouth. His tongue fought for dominance and won.

We had already made out once before, the first time he arrived in Fells Church and we met at a party… But these kisses are way different, even thinking about them leaves me breathless. Something about these kisses are more possessive and way hotter than the previous make out.

My insides were melting while his hands were roaming up and down my body. We finally had to stop so that I could catch my breath, and I looked into his eyes and I saw a hunger in them that I swore has only been seen be Elena.

He sat us up, and I was on his lap, facing him, "Do you believe me now, Birdie?"

I nodded my head.

"I know that you don't know how you feel about me yet, so don't worry about having to say anything for now. We can just sit here and look at the stars."

I almost felt like crying, Damon was… perfect. He didn't even realize how perfect of a guy he was; it always seems like he is comparing himself to his younger brother.

I didn't want to say anything to ruin the mood so I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my head into the gap between his shoulder and his neck. I inhaled his scent, and there are no words to describe the way he smells. It's just Damon.

I felt his lips on my neck, and I didn't feel nervous. I trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't try anything. Eventually I let go, and we lay down to look at the stars.

At that moment, all the problems with the others seemed to fade away. It was just Damon and I in that moment and I knew THIS was worth fighting for.

**Please review! **

**If you haven't started reading Midnight yet… you should! I don't even want to finish it yet because I don't want to have to wait until next year for another one to come out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. *sigh**

**I apologize for the long wait… After I finished reading Midnight, I couldn't focus on anything! **

*The Apology*

Bonnie POV:

My alarm beeps loudly waking me up from my little nap on Friday morning. I fell asleep last night while I was doing touch ups on the dress. Meredith left around 1 in the morning, and I stayed up until 5.

After a five minute shuffle to the bathroom, I see my face. Lack of sleep for the past week has left me with lovely black bags under my blood shot eyes.

I place my head on the counter for a minute and groan. Due to the stress of this art project, the best meal I've had was with Damon. I smile just thinking about his kisses. He dropped by yesterday to check on me. He literally dropped through my window, and I almost screamed. The reason I had to stay up so late last night is because I was planning on making more alters the night before, then he showed up… and we got a little distracted. (A/N not sex! Not yet ;P)

I grab my red short shorts and my favorite black Crybaby shirt that says 'good girls want him bad, bad girls want him worse' with my black converse.

My phone beeps, I can't even remember the last time I checked it. It says that I have 12 new messages from the past three days. 2 of them are from Matt making sure I'm okay. 5 of them are from Meredith reminding me to get some sleep. The others are from… Elena?

I rub my eyes and then look at the screen again. It was right, Elena had texted me. She wanted to talk to me after school today. I texted back 'k', and then I was back to focusing on the dress. By the time displayed on my clock, I had ten minutes before I had to leave or be late to school.

I carefully wrapped the dress in a cover, and I was walking out my door.

"Honey! You really should eat before you leave!" My mom called as I walked towards the garage.

"That's okay! I'll eat lunch today… I promise."

"Okay, good luck with your art project."

I opened the garage door, and I saw a familiar black Ferrari parked in the driveway.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised that he was taking me to school today.

I gave him a hello kiss after buckling my seat belt.

"You know, Damon. My parents are going to have to meet you soon, as my official boyfriend."

"Well, I was thinking that tomorrow I could come over and then you could introduce me to your parents before we go on our date."

"We have a date tomorrow?" I was searching my brain for when we had this conversation.

"Yeah, I just planned it so don't freak out. I'll be at your house around noon. We have a busy day tomorrow."

He pulled up to the school, and gave me a very long good bye kiss.

"Good luck, Little Bird."

I smiled back before carrying the dress into the school.

Meredith went to go get us some lunch while I waited in the bathroom with her dress and make up. She came back shortly with a thing of fries and two bottled waters.

"B, you don't look so good. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, about two hours. I'll just be glad after this period is over. I fell asleep in second period, Matt had to wake me up."

"I'm glad to help out! Plus, my mom is really happy that she doesn't have to buy me a dress for Prom anymore!"

I smacked myself on the head, "Crap! I knew I was missing something! I still don't have a dress for Prom and its two Saturday's away! What am I going to do?"

Meredith placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me, "Calm down, Bonnie. I'm sure Damon already has you covered."

I took a deep breath, "You're probably right… sorry. This has just been so stressful, and Elena wants to talk to me after school today… I'm just, losing my mind."

"She probably wants to apologize for the way she's been acting. I've been telling her to do so every single day."

"I sure hope that's what she wants because I don't want to deal with anymore of her drama with Prom coming up and everything."

We wolfed down the French fries, then I unzipped the cover and handed her the dress. She slid it on perfectly, and it looked gorgeous on her.

When the bell rang for the end of A lunch, Meredith and I waited a few minutes before leaving the bathroom to avoid a large crowd. We reached the classroom just as the late bell was ringing.

I asked Meredith to wait outside the classroom until he called on me.

"Okay class, I've noticed that all of you have brought your projects with you today, and you should all be very proud of yourselves for your great work. Why don't we get started with Miss McCullough?"

I nodded my head and opened the door. Meredith gracefully entered the classroom and stopped in the middle so that everyone could get a view of the dress.

I began my presentation, "Well, for this project. I decided to create a dress. My lovely model, Meredith, is wearing an original B.M. It is meant for occasions such a Prom, or other various dances. The slit in the side was created to show the beautifully long legs of Meredith."

As I explained this, Meredith wiggled her leg to add emphasis to what I was saying.

"The fabric I used is orange taffeta because the orange works well with the darker skin tone giving it a glowy appeal. The trimming at the top of the sleeveless sweetheart neckline of silver just adds a sort of flavor to the mix."

I clasped my hands together as everyone applauded. My teacher made his way to the front of the class, "Well, you did an excellent job on this project, and it's obvious to all of us that you are quite talented. I will write Meredith a note to excuse her, then you two can help her get that dress off. Next up, Mr. Anderson why don't you show us what you made?"

After school was over, I handed Meredith her dress and sent her on her way. Matt squeezed my shoulder for good luck, then he went to join his new girlfriend. Stefan and Elena were waiting at my locker.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

Stefan nodded his head, then faced Elena, "I'll be in the car."

When he was out of the school, Elena and I walked out a different door that led to some empty benches.

Elena and I sat down. We were both quiet for a minute before Elena began, "Look Bonnie, that was really dumb of me to say. I shouldn't have gotten jealous. You were right when you said that I had chosen Stefan. I guess that I just wasn't used to the idea that Damon was really over me. He had talked to me a couple weeks prior to that and explained that his feelings for me were no more than the love of a sister. I was just in shock. It's not every day that a guy turns me down before we've even dated. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath, I was seriously too tired to argue with Elena so I just said, "Apology accepted. I've missed hanging out at the lunch table with you and Stefan. Friends?"

She smiled, "Friends."

We hugged, and that was that.

Elena and I walked out to see Stefan and Damon talking casually. Elena stopped me before we opened the door for them to see us, "Look at them, ever since he started thinking more about you, Damon has been able to talk to Stefan like a real brother. I'm so glad that they talk to each other now without being at each other's throats."

We opened the door, and Damon and Stefan smiled at us. Elena and I said our good-byes and then we went our separate ways.

"Okay, McCullough, I'm taking you home and you are going to bed."

I nodded my head sleepily. The lack of sleep from this week was starting to hit me full force.

He drove into my driveway, and carried me up the stairs to my bed.

I sleepily took off my shoes and socks. Damon opened my covers and I crawled in. He kissed me on the nose, "Goodnight Little Bird, I'll be back later."

My eyes were already closed, so I mumbled something that sounded like, "Goodnight, Damon."

He was gone after I said those words.

My parents came home soon after me, and they decided that when I woke up I would feed myself.

After my parents went to bed, Damon was tapping on my window. I opened my eyes, and I realized it was ten. I opened the window, and Damon flew in in his crow form, and landed in his human form.

He was wearing grey sweats and a tight black t-shirt. Damon stepped closer to me as I shut the window to ask for a kiss. I pushed him back, "Not until I brush my teeth."

I grabbed a t shirt and my black Abercrombie pajama short shorts and went into the bathroom. After changing, I brushed my teeth twice before looking into the mirror. I had some serious bed head, and the bags had lightened under my eyes.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Damon was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head looking uber sexy. I smiled as I climbed on top of him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I thought we could have a sleep over… And I was tired of listening to Stefan and Elena talk about themselves in their room at night."

My heart rate picked up, _he wanted to spend the night with me?_

"No worries, Little Bird, your parents won't even know I've been here. Now, go back to sleep."

I cocked my head to the side, _Damon was actually being a gentleman… It was really sweet of him._

He opened up the covers for both of us, and I snuggled up against his chest as he wrapped his arm protectively around me. I blushed, and even in the dark, I knew he could see it because I heard the growl erupt from his chest.

His hand began to stroke my hair, and I went back to sleep.

Damon's arms stayed around me the entire night.

**Okay! Please review! **

**P.S. I wrote an email to the publishing company of VD. For those of you that don't know, L.J. Smith has been fired from writing the VD's, let the 'ghostwriter' know that we really, really want Bamon in the next three books! I highly recommend doing so the email address is- **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. (p.s. I apologize for the email address thing in the previous chapter) I posted it on my profile, so you can get it from there.**

**I am soo sorry about not adding a chapter last week! This weekend and next weekend I am moving, so this might be the last chapter I add for a few weeks… So please enjoy this chapter!**

*The Perfect Prom Dress*

Bonnie POV:

When I woke up, it was already noon. I stretched very loudly before climbing out of my bed.

_No art project to worry about! Now Meredith has her dress. Elena and I are friends again… I still don't have a Prom dress. Crap! Way to go McCullough, ruining your weekend before it has even begun._

My smile from an awesome night sleep cuddled up to Damon turned into a frown. _Where could I get a decent dress? _

I walked over to my black shoulder bag and pulled out my sketch. The 'perfect Prom dress' was what I called it. I had designed it over a year ago, but added touches off and on since then. Carrying it around with me made me feel prepared for the day that I walked up to a dress shop and saw a dress that looked remotely close to it.

_With Prom four weeks away, I would say that the odds of finding this perfect of a dress is slim…_

Before going into a full-on depression mode, I remembered Mere's words from yesterday, '_I'm sure Damon has you covered_.'

"I really hope he does, Mere," I mumbled to myself as I placed the sketch back into my bag.

My phone began to vibrate, so I headed in that general direction to see a text from Damon, it read:

Birdie- I will be picking you up around 2, be ready.

-D

I smiled to myself as I thought; _He's finally going to meet my parents today, as my date to Prom_.

Just as I finished that thought, I heard muffled voices down the stairs.

I practically skipped down the stairs to see my parent's eating lunch at the table.

"Hello Mom and Dad," I smiled.

My dad gave me a suspicious look, "Any reason you seem extra excited today?"

I shrugged, "No reason… It's just you know how Prom is four weeks away?"

"Yes?" His eyes squinted, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Well, I asked this guy-"

My mom squealed, "You asked a guy! Oh, how adorable! Was it Matt? What am I saying, of course it was Matt, I just knew the two of you would end up together!"

Before I could stop her, she jumped up and hugged me.

My father gave me a confused look, "Matt? Do I know this young man? I'm not sure I've met him before."

My mom rolled her eyes and looked to her husband, "Honey, they were childhood friends, remember the Honeycutt's?"

"Oh yes! Now I remember. Good kid," He gave me the nod of approval.

I felt the urge to face-palm, but instead I smiled, "You know, Matt would be a great date to have, but he's like my brother, and I already helped him ask out this girl he's been crushing on for a while. I asked out a different guy, Stefan- remember him? Elena's boyfriend? - Well, anyways, I asked his brother to go with me."

My dad's confused look spread over his face again, "From the rumor's I've heard, this older brother of Stefan's is at least 21."

"His name is Damon, and he's not like that. Trust me… and him, he's a total gentleman," I looked to my mom to back me up.

Her eyes were bright, "He's the young man that brought me your letter. Quite a looker, isn't he? When do we get to meet him?"

"Wait," my father held up his hand. "Elizabeth, how can you be so open about meeting this fellow?"

"Well, sweetheart, we need to learn to trust Bonnie to make decisions on her own now, she'll be graduating soon."

He sighed, "I guess your mother already made the decision for us, when do we meet this Damon?"

I glanced at the clock, "He said he would meet me here around two to pick me up."

"Where will you two be going?"

I gave him a lost look, "Damon likes to surprise me, so I have no idea what this date holds in store for us."

"Okay then, will he be staying for dinner?"

_He doesn't eat human food._

"I'll ask him later, first I think I'm going to eat though."

He nodded, and then went back to eating. My mom patted me on the head lovingly, and did the same.

I heard his Ferrari roar up at exactly two o'clock. My shoulder bag was slung over my shoulder, and with one last glance at the mirror, I was out my bedroom door. Flying down the stairs, I shouted, "He's here!"

My mom came shuffling out of the bedroom with my dad in tow.

Damon knocked, and I casually slung open the door like I hadn't just run for the front door like a wild banshee.

"Hi," I smiled.

His eyes warmed, "Hello, _Cara_."

He was wearing a red v-neck with low rise faded jeans and nice sneakers.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "Mom, Dad, this is Damon."

He released my hand, and stepped forward with his charming smile, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McCullough. It is nice to finally meet you."

He shook both their hands. My father still looked a little unsure, but my mom was beaming. I could tell she already loved him.

"Bonnie has been waiting for you to show up for the past few hours," My mom blurted.

"Mom!" I blushed. "I have not!"

My mom rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, you know it's true."

My father cleared his throat, "So, Damon. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I blushed even harder. Damon looked back at me and smiled before answering, "I would be honored to have the permission to date your daughter, and if it was alright, to take her to Prom as well."

My father was taken by surprise, but tried not to show it, "As long as Bonnie approves of you, I feel inclined to say yes, but do anything to hurt my child…"

Damon gave him a firm nod, "Understood, sir. Now if you two don't mind, we have a scheduled appointment that we need to be at."

Damon and I turned to leave, my mom asked, "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

He looked back over his shoulder and smiled, "I would love to."

After Damon opened my door and closed it, he walked casually to the opposite side, a hint that my parents were still watching from the front door. He plopped down in the driver seat and turned to me, "You look healthier than yesterday."

I smiled, "I had a good night's sleep thanks to a certain vampire."

He leaned closer, his eyes darting towards my front door, then back to me.

"They already like you, Damon. A kiss won't make them hate you."

He took that as his opportunity to give me a five second peck on the lips.

He pulled out of my drive way and we were off.

"So…"

"We are getting you a Prom dress right now. So I wasn't lying to your parents when I said we had an appointment," Damon said without even looking at me.

_Damn, he already knows me too well._

After a thirty minute drive, we arrived at a small seamstress shop. I undid my seatbelt, and Damon grabbed my hand as he pushed open the door for me.

"Helloo," called a woman who looked to be in her thirties. "You must be Bonnie, my name is Kallie."

I shook her hand, "Yes, ma'am, nice to meet you."

"Damon says that you need a Prom dress?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my mouth to say the right words.

"Well, I have instructions to make you the perfect Prom dress; do you have anything in mind?" She had her pen poised on a paper ready to start drawing out what I had in mind.

I let go of Damon's hand, and quickly leafed through my bag to find the paper I was looking for, "Actually… I do."

I handed her the paper which she unfolded. She looked from the dress to me, "This is exquisite design, Damon said something about you being a fashion expert."

"So you two know each other?" I said pointing between Damon and Kallie.

The seamstress blushed for a second, "When I was around your age, we sort of dated."

Damon looked to me seriously, "She knows that you are a witch and that I am a vampire."

I let out a breath, "Well, that makes this easier… I guess."

"Back to the design," Kallie cleared her throat. "I should have it done in three weeks tops. You, alone, can come back and get the dress the weekend before Prom. I don't want Damon to see you in it or what it looks like until Prom, that way it doesn't ruin the surprise."

I smiled, "Okay. Do you need my measurements then?"

She folded up the paper I had given her and put it in her pocket. Damon growled.

He _really _doesn't like being kept out of the loop.

For the next thirty minutes, Kallie measured me. Afterwards, Damon was forced to sit in a chair at the front while Kallie and I went to the back to pick out the fabrics.

She would point, and I would give the okay since she didn't want Damon to even know what color the dress was going to be.

We giggled when we walked back out with the fabrics hidden in the back to see Damon with a slight pout on his face. He looked like a five year old who just got one of his toys taken away.

"Thank you so much, Kallie. It means a lot that you are making this dress for me."

She hugged me, "No problem!"

She looked down at her watch, then back at me, "I should be heading home, my husband and son will be waiting for me."

As we were walking out the door Kallie called out, "She's a keeper, Damon. Don't lose this one."

He smiled at me with so much love in his eyes that I blushed, "I know."

Damon took my hand, and we departed.

As we were riding back, my mom texted me saying that dinner would be at six.

I looked at the dashboard; we still had around two hours to kill before then.

"What's next?"

"I figured when we got done with your Prom dress, we could have some… fun."

We pulled into a laser tag/ arcade place called Pete's Fun-filled Palace. I looked down at my clothes. Thank god I decided to wear a blue short sleeved v-neck with jeans and my black converse.

He opened my door for me, and grabbed my hand to help me out. After looking around for a second, he pushed me up against the car, and kissed me very passionately.

We pulled away after a minute so I could capture some oxygen.

Before I could even think of reasons why he would do such a kiss, he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips lightly, "I've wanted to do that since I saw you open the door."

I blushed, causing him to growl possessively.

He pulled himself off me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me into Pete's Fun-filled Palace.

We automatically walked into the laser tag area to get our equipment.

A guy with a monotone voice came up behind us, "Would you like to play a game of one on one or will there be more joining you?"

"One on one is fine."

The guy, whose name tag read James, explained to us the rules, and we put on our vests.

Meredith, Elena, and I used to come to a place similar to this just to meet guys. We played a lot of laser tag, and I was actually good at it, but then again, I had never played a vampire before.

We grabbed our guns, and James appeared again to scan our vests and guns. The vests lit up, and he took us to different entrances.

Damon gave me a predatory look before disappearing inside his doorway. I nervously glanced back at James before going inside.

A robotic voice announced, "Let the games begin."

Then, weird techno music began playing in the background, and everything had a neon glow to it. I mentally cursed myself for wearing a blue shirt that was glowing so perfectly.

My paranormal radar was turned on at full blast inside my brain. Damon was toying with me. He obviously knew where I was.

I snuck behind a wall to give me some cover, but then my radar was bleeping that he was close. My heart beat was beating like crazy, and I tried to calm it down. Before I could completely do so, the vibrations in my vest told me that Damon had shot.

I followed my line of vision to see Damon standing like a total badass smirking, "Got'cha."

Something about his cocky smirk made me feel ultra-competitive, _this means war._

I conjured up a spell that covered up my tracks, making me almost invisible to a vampire. Meaning he could only see me, he couldn't smell me or hear me.

I ran the way I had come, then I dove behind some crates, and lay on the ground. When he came into view, I shot him.

He squinted his eyes, "I don't believe that I have ever met Competitive Bonnie. She's kind of sexy."

His vest stopped vibrating and I shot again before bounding off to find his secret X that I had to shoot to get a lot of points.

He must have decided to give up on chasing after me, because I couldn't sense him nearby so, I climbed the dark stair case to look out over the course. His X was in the corner just to the left. I quickly raced down the opposite stairs, and ran for it.

I aimed, and before I could shoot, Damon tackled me.

"Thought you could beat me, _Cara_? No way."

I glared at him, "James said that there was no tackling. You're breaking the rules."

He leaned down and purred into my ear, "I really think you're sexy when you get competitive."

I felt the blush creep over my face, and he leaned down to my lips to kiss me, but right before our lips touched, I felt the vibrate from my vest.

Damon climbed off me, and laughed at my now angry face, "Rule number one in combat, Birdie. Never let your guard down."

With that, he disappeared. Off to find my X.

I growled out of frustration, and aimed my gun at his X waiting for my gun to recharge. The second it did, I shot his X as many times as I could.

I could feel him approaching to attack me again, and this time I dodged it. Spinning like I just came out of an Underworld movie as Kate Beckinsale, I landed on one knee with the other leg strait out and I shot him.

Before his gun could recharge, the techno music stopped, and the voice announced that the game was done. Damon and I walked out.

The second we were out, I ran up to James, "Who won?"

James pointed to the TV screen which read:

Damon: 12,675 Bonnie: 11,550

I slammed my fist down on the counter, "Damn it! I want a rematch!"

James eyes widened in surprise, "O-okay."

After an hour and a half of playing endless games of laser tag, I had to admit defeat. Somehow, in each game, he defeated me by only a couple hundred points.

I sat in the car with my arms crossed, "That game was rigged."

He snorted, "Whatever, Birdie. Admit defeat, and move on."

I glared at him with a 'go to hell' look, and said nothing.

Arriving at the house, I didn't wait for him to open my door. I ripped it open, and slammed it shut before stomping up the driveway to my front door.

When I opened it, my father looked at me in alarm, "What happened to you?"

I growled.

Damon came in behind me and laughed, "She's mad because I beat her 15 times at laser tag."

My dad tried not to laugh, "Ah, I see. Bonnie has always been the competitive type when it came to that game."

"Now I know what you mean. I never would have expected Bonnie to be so competitive about it."

"Dinner's ready!" My mom took one look at me then smiled, "You beat her at laser tag, didn't you?"

I stared at my mom, amazed that she could guess that.

She looked at me sympathetically, "Bonnie only gets that look on her face when she loses in laser tag. Meredith, Elena, and she would spend their weekends playing laser tag to meet boys."

I blushed furiously, "MOM! Stop it!"

Damon looked at me, not shocked at all, "I can see that."

The rest of the night was spent making jokes at my expense while I tried my hardest to cling onto the anger I had built up from laser tag, but Damon was really hitting it off with my parents. They loved him.

At the end of the night, when Damon said good-bye all of my anger was gone… Or was it? My parents had finished saying their good-byes and went into their room to get ready for bed.

Damon stood on the outside of the front door, and I stood on the inside.

"I had a fun time today with you, Birdie."

I glared, "Only because you beat me, we ARE having a rematch one day. I will win."

He rolled his eyes, "Quit being such a sore loser, and give me a kiss."

He leaned down, and I closed my eyes, right before our lips touched, I slammed the door in his confused face.

"Rule number one in combat, Damon, never let your guard down!" I laughed.

I could hear him growl on the other side of the door before I could hear him say, "I'll be seeing you later tonight."

My mom peaked outside of her door, looking annoyed at the loud noise I had made, "Do I even want to know?"

I only laughed, "Revenge _is_ fun!"

**Well… that's all I have! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	13. Next Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I will not be able to upload until next weekend I did not want you guys to think that I disappeared of the face of the planet, so that is why I added this. So sorry! It's just I have a big AP test to study for!

See you next weekend!

P.S. Happy Mother's Day!


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, or Regular Show, or anything sung by P!nk. **

**I'm back like I promised! Enjoy this chapter **

*The Night Before Prom*

Bonnie POV:

Elena, Meredith, and I plopped down on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"One… last… time?" I asked, hoping for a no.

Mere shook her head vigorously, "No, if we don't have it by now, then we're screwed. We did fine."

Every year, at Prom, Mere, Elena, and I choreograph a dance to a popular song, and surprise everyone at Prom. This year we chose "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. Elena wanted to do "Baby" by Justin Beiber, but Meredith and I cannot stand that guy. Damon was surprised that I didn't like him, but I don't enjoy any of his songs.

The second Elena hears the beginning of one of his songs, though, she squeals like…. well, me. A few months ago, we were sitting in her room listening to music and doing homework, and one of his songs came on, and she started squealing. Stefan bust into the room in vampire mode looking at me; it took about five minutes to convince him that his fiancée had made the noise, and that there was no danger; just a Beiber-crazed teenage girl.

As my mind began wondering further and further, Elena hit me with a pillow.

"Did you hear what I said, Bonnie?"

"Huh?" I looked at her blankly.

She sighed, "I said, the boys are on their way back from wherever they were."

I looked at the clock on the wall; it read 8 o'clock at night.

Meredith slugged me gently, "They are probably helping Damon in trying to find where we hid your dress."

Meredith is hiding my dress at her house. Damon has never been invited into her house, so I don't have to worry about him finding it.

We all smiled picturing the same thing, the boys looking for the dress.

"So… should we wait for them downstairs?" Elena asked.

I nodded my head, and jumped off the bed.

Meredith and Elena were slow in following. I plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV. Scrolling through the channels, I noticed Regular Show was on Cartoon Network, and it had barely started.

Elena and Meredith were at the bottom of the stairs when I clicked on the show.

It was my favorite episode, "Party Pete", and it just happened to be right before the beginning of the 'Humus Rap'.

I jumped off the couch and began singing along with Mordecai and Rigby.

When I was done screaming 'humus!' and throwing my hands in the air, I heard laughing. The boys had returned while I was singing the 'Humus Rap'. I turned to them awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Damon's lip twitched, "What's this I hear about humus?"

Elena and Meredith rolled their eyes, "Regular Show, Bonnie? When are you going to get over that stupid obsession?"

I glared at Elena, "When are you going to get over your stupid obsession with Justin Beiber?"

I saw the alarm go off in Stefan's eyes, he was warning me to stop. Damon's eyes, on the other hand, screamed, "girl fight!"

Meredith leaned back in Alaric's arms, "Here we go again."

Elena started shaking, "Leave the blonde-haired beauty out of this!"

I put my hands on my waist, "So you agree that he looks like a girl?"

That did it, she snapped, as she was about to lunge at me, Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and began carrying her up the stairs, "Um… see you guys tomorrow! We're going to bed!"

I could hear her huff and puff the entire way up, and right before the door closed I heard, "He's not a girl! He's a real man!"

Damon, Alaric, Meredith, and I looked at each other for a minute before we began laughing.

When we stopped, Meredith and Alaric excused themselves to go to the guest bedroom.

I smiled at Damon as he walked slowly and seductively over to where I was, "So… what do you want to do?"

Looking around the room, I shrugged, "It's your call."

Before I could even blink, I was pinned below him on the couch. I giggled as he touched his lips to mine. After a minute of our lips moving rhythmically against one another's, he sighed.

"This would be way more romantic if I could not hear what was going on upstairs."

"We could walk outside?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "It's dark outside."

I quirked my eyebrow, "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

He pulled us up in a second, "Let's go."

We snuck through the front door, and began walking. First, we walked through Ms. Flowers' beautiful garden where Damon plucked a white calla lily and placed it in my hair. Then, we passed through the trees, after a couple moments of silence, Damon let out a breath (like he really needed to) and smiled, "Much better."

He stopped where we were, and we both stared at the full moon. Before I could comment on its beauty, I was flying in the air, and then resting in Damon's arms on a thick tree limb. The moon was shining down on our faces.

I took a deep breath as the wind flowed past my face. Damon's arms clung possessively around my waist, and my head was resting on his chest. His legs were dangling while mine were balancing on the limb.

"I like this view better," I said glancing up at him.

His eyes seemed to glow, "Me too."

The way his eyes seemed to fill with stars warmed me from the inside out. A shiver shot through my body.

He looked at me concerned, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head, "Just amazed."

"By what?" he mused.

"You."

Instead of answering back in his usual sarcastic tone, he buried his nose into my hair and inhaled, "I want to be what you say, but I don't know if I can."

I took his arms off me, and shifted so that I was facing him, "Damon, the person you are now is enough for me."

His eyes seemed to glow as more stars filled them. I scooted closer and placed my hands on his cheeks, "I accept you, as you are. Fangs and all."

He didn't hesitate to capture my lips in his.

After a very, very steamy make out session, I laid my head against his chest and watch the moon again. This time, though, Damon grabbed my hand and began rubbing circles on my palm.

Even though we were in a tree, I felt balanced and safe with him holding me. As I nestled as close to him as I possibly could, I fell asleep.

Damon POV:

I knew she was asleep the second she closed her eyes. Looking back towards the Boarding House, I decided that we could wait a while before I carried her back in.

The crickets were chirping and the wind was blowing quietly, and everything seemed right in the world. For once, I felt grounded and stable. Who knew that a little witch could make me feel… this warmth? Something I had never even felt when Elena and I had kissed all those months ago.

I closed my eyes as well, hoping to dream more about the beauty laying her head against my chest.

Bonnie POV:

In the dream:

_I'm wearing the Prom dress I have picked out, and Damon is holding me in his arms, we are dancing. _

_ "You look beautiful, Bonnie."_

_ I smile and lean forward to kiss him when he disappears and the music dies. My heart rate begins to pick up, something does not feel right. _

_ D-damon? I call._

_ I hear a soft laughter that sounds female._

_ Who's there?_

_ No reply comes, and something in my head screams Danger!_

_ I feel someone appear beside me, and I turn to look right into two vibrant red eyes. The eyes seem to swallow me as an evil laugh erupts through my mind._

I shoot up, breathing hard. Looking around, I notice that it's gotten darker and eerily quieter. Damon's arms wrap around me alarmed, "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath, "Its nothing, just a dream."

His eyes search mine in the darkness, "Shall we head back then?"

I nod.

When we plop onto the ground, instead of letting me down, he holds me tighter and begins the walk back to the house.

"You can go back to sleep if you want."

My eyes seem to want to close shut, but before I slip back into my dreams, I send up a silent prayer that whoever had corrupted my dreams before would not return.

**That's all I have for you tonight! Review if you would like to!**

**I would also like to apologize to any Beiber fans out there that read this… nothing personal, okay?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries!**

_So in celebration of the world not ending;) I decided to make this next chapter! Enjoy!_

*The Preparation for Prom*

Bonnie POV:

I woke up the next morning to squeals of happiness.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up!" Elena was jumping up and down with excitement at the foot of Damon's bed.

Looking around, I noticed that Damon was gone.

Before I could even question where they were, Elena began talking again, "Stefan and Damon hired some masseuses for Meredith, you, and me this morning, then we are going to get our nails, toes, make up, and hair done!"

Still sleepy, I didn't let any of that sink in as I asked, "Can I eat first?"

Elena smacked me with a pillow, "What happened to you, Bonnie? You should be the one squealing, not me!"

"Give me a few minutes, and I will."

She gave me a look that told me I better, before leaving to find Meredith downstairs.

I shuffled into the bathroom, and began brushing my fingers through my hair, when I felt something squishy. My first reflex was to throw it to the ground and stomp on it. After getting a good look at it on the floor, I realized it was the flower Damon had placed in my hair last night.

When I began to wash my hands after using the bathroom, I involuntarily looked into the mirror. My eyes slowly scanned over myself, starting with my hands and ending on my face. When I finally looked into my eyes, I noticed my eye color had changed to red, the same red as from the nightmare last night. I jumped backwards, and fell to the ground as the evil laugh filled my head.

When I finally calmed myself down, I slowly raised myself to look into the mirror, and my eyes were the same brown I have been used to seeing every day.

_Maybe it was just a trick of the light..._

Finishing up in the bathroom, I heard my phone beep. I walked over, and opened the phone to see that Damon had texted me.

_Little Bird- Enjoy the pampering. No worries, I will be there to pick you up at 6. See you then._

_ -Damon_

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 9 in the morning, no wonder I was so tired.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, a short, muscular woman looked at me, "Bonnie?"

"Y-yes?"

"Come with me, I will be your masseuse. My name is Heather."

"Okay," I said slightly confused. _What happened to the entertainment room?_

All the couches were moved out of the way, along with the tables. All that were lying there were three squishy tables, (the ones you see when you go to get your massage done) some candles, and relaxing music. Meredith and Elena were already lying face down with only a towel covering their rump.

Heather looked to me, "You might want to go get undressed and then come back out here."

I nodded and accepted the towel. Meredith and Elena both had short, muscular women as well.

Walking to the bathroom, I let out a silent laugh. _Damon, Stefan, and Alaric aren't jealous guys, huh?_ It was the only way to explain why three women were massaging us.

Shuffling back into the entertainment room, I lay down quickly and adjusted the towel. Meredith was softly snoring and Elena was making weird moaning noises.

Heather began to spread oil on my back, I winced at first at the coldness of it, and then I got used to it.

"You can go to sleep if you want to," Heather said.

"Okay, I will," I responded, my eyelids already closed.

Heather took out every knot in my body as I drifted off to sleep.

_Two Hours Later:_

Meredith, Elena, and I thanked Heather, Lindsay, and Anna for the millionth time as they walked out the door. We were all extremely hungry by this time.

Elena looked at the clock, "Okay ladies, we have forty-five minutes before our mani-pedi appointment! Shower and eat, but don't wash your hair! Ready… go!"

We all ran off in different directions. Meredith went straight to the guest bathroom to shower, Elena went to her room to get her shower, and I ran to the kitchen to get some food.

I popped some Eggo waffles into the toaster, grabbed the butter, and put the syrup in the microwave to heat it up. When the waffles were finished, I buttered each individual one and placed syrup on it before chomping it all down in record time.

The clock said I had thirty minutes to shower before it was time to go. I ran up the stairs and into Damon's shower.

His shower had a lot of space and a glass door. While I showered, making sure to shave perfectly, I stared nervously at the door, just waiting for Damon to walk in and see me naked. He didn't though, because he wasn't there.

I stepped out of the shower, and glanced at the clock, ten minutes before we had to leave. Congratulating myself on good time management skills, I slowly dried myself off and changed into basketball shorts, sandals, and a tank top. While tying my shoes, Meredith called up the stairs saying it was time to go.

When we arrived at the nail salon, we were greeted by three women and pulled to different areas.

The lady asked me which nail design I wanted. I decided to go with the Black French Manicure for my nails, and a cool redish black for my toes. She went through the basic procedure of washing my feet, massaging my feet, putting lotion on my feet, and the final stage of actually painting the nails.

Afterwards, she began to work on my nails.

When we were finally finished, we were exhausted. The ladies told us that we did not have to pay because a gentleman had already come into the store and paid beforehand.

Meredith and I looked to Elena for what was next on the agenda.

She smiled, "Our hair/make up appointment is at four. We just need to go by Meredith's house to get your dress, then we can head back to the Boarding House and rest for a while."

We all cheered at the last comment as we got back into the car.

After we arrived at Meredith's house, we hopped up the steps to Meredith's room. My dress was still enclosed in its protective cover, and I made Meredith swear that she would not peak.

I wanted them all to be surprised today when they saw it. It was fairly heavy for a dress though, so Meredith held the bottom of it while I held the top. We had Elena as a look out for any vampire's lurking around.

She gave us the signal and we sprinted to the car. I dove into the car, and Meredith effortlessly placed the dress on my lap. Meredith and Elena had a good laugh at the seriousness of hiding my dress from Damon's eyes.

Arriving back at the Boarding House, Elena entered first, making sure the boys were nowhere around like they had promised. Then Meredith and I quickly made our way into the house, up the stairs, and to Damon's room. We lay the dress in the closet, and we all collapsed on Damon's huge bed too tired to go to our separate rooms to nap.

Meredith set her phone alarm to wake us up at three thirty, so we wouldn't be late. We all mumbled our good nights, and went to sleep.

As Meredith and Elena drifted off, I finally had time to reflect on last night.

Damon and I had shared a personal night, and then I had that creepy dream. The same question kept repeating in my head since I had woken up this morning, _what did it mean?_

A slight uneasiness had presented itself in my gut this morning after the mirror incident, and as the day progressed, I felt as if something were watching me, the something not being my crow boyfriend. No, it was something completely foreign to me. I have been wanting to ask the girls since the masseuses left if they had the same feeling as me, but judging by their dreamy looks and bright eyes, I can tell that it was/is only me.

My powers are trying to tell me something, warn me of something, but… of _what?_

**Next weekend will be the Prom chapter! Please review, tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, or whatever! Anything is appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.. or any song listed in this chapter.**

*The Prom*

Bonnie POV:

Mere got us all up, and I felt tons better after a long nap. We all shuffled our way to the car, and were on our way to the salon to get our makeup and hair done.

When we arrived, once again, we were all pulled away from each other. The name of my hair stylist was Nicole. She was all squeals and excitement about Prom. Apparently, she went to Prom even in her sophomore year.

"I was a real knockout," she winked at me while she was washing my hair.

She then got this distant look in her face, "Of course, I did go from a B cup to a D cup that year… Oh well!"

I gave her an awkward smile and hoped she would change the subject soon. After she finished washing my hair, she led me back to her chair so she could get strait to drying and styling.

"So, what were you thinking for your hairstyle?"

"I was thinking of doing long curls down my back with a slight poof at the back of my head and my bangs just pushed to the side."

She pulled her hands down my hair, "Very simplistic, I like it."

After saying that, she spun me around so that I could not see what she was doing.

She finished in about forty-five minutes. When she was done, she spun me around to face the mirror, and the style looked even better than what I had pictured it as.

I thanked her profusely, and then she pushed me on my way towards the makeup department.

When I arrived, a very pretty girl in her late twenties began my makeup. As she was applying the makeup, she explained that since it was an outside dance she would use her waterproof makeup in case I began to sweat it off. She also decided to go with a black eye shadow for the smoky look. When she showed me a mirror after she was done, I was in shock.

I do my makeup fairly well… but she made me beautiful. I was practically glowing I was so happy. She smiled as well and told me that she hoped I had a good time at Prom.

When I finished, Meredith and Elena stood from their seats in the waiting room. Meredith looked beautiful with her hair in a French braid starting at the top of her head and ending in a curly ponytail. Her makeup was almost exotic looking, and I could picture the contrast between her makeup and her dress. Elena, of course, looked radiant with her hair in a low, side-swept bun and a light layer of foundation with a light blue eye shadow with little golden flecks in it.

We all inspected each other and shot compliments left and right. Then, we turned to look at the clock, and it said 5:45.

We began to panic. The dresses were still at the house, and the drive took ten minutes.

Meredith ripped the keys out of Elena's hand and dove into the driver's seat. We made it back in six minutes. The second she stopped the car, the three of us ran out and into the boarding house to our rooms to change.

I threw open Damon's door, and ripped open the case holding my dress inside. I carefully slipped it on over my head and shuffled to the mirror. With my back to the mirror and my neck turned at an awkward angle I managed to get all the buttons done. I inspected myself in the dress and smiled.

My two inch black heels were waiting patiently by the bed. I carefully slipped into them, and left the room to help the other girls with their dresses. I heard grunting coming from Meredith's room, so I figured that I would start there.

Elena seemed to be having trouble with her dress. My Bonnie Original was already on Meredith, and she was trying to help Elena zip up her dress.

I could see that Meredith was wearing her 'I'm going to get this zipped up' look, and I knew that if I didn't intervene soon, Elena would be one unhappy camper without a dress.

Meredith was lightly pushed out of the way, and I zipped it all the way up. Elena turned around to thank me, and the thank you got caught in her throat. She gaped at my dress.

"This is beautiful! You designed this?"

I spun around in the dress, "Of course, who else has this kind of style."

She pouted out her lip, "You dress looks the best."

I rolled my eyes and looked to Meredith, "All our dresses are sexy and amazing."

Elena looked down at her golden Sherri Hill prom dress and touched it gently, "I guess you're right… but you are totally designing my wedding dress!"

"I promise, I will," I gave her the scout's honor signal.

Before we could delve into further conversation, the doorbell rang. Elena and I beamed at each other.

"Our dates are here!"

Meredith looked less excited since her date was a guy she picked at last minute. He was some guy from the football team named Terry. Terry decided that he was going to take Meredith to Prom in his dad's 1970 Charger RT.

Meredith decided to answer the door so that Elena and I could have our "staircase moment" (that moment where you descend down the stairs and look romantically at the man of your dreams). She opened the door, and Elena and I took a deep breath before descending.

Elena went ahead of me and made it halfway down the stairs before I could blink (so much for slowly). I took a deep breath and began to walk.

My heart began to speed up when I saw Damon in his sexy black tux smiling at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled back at him. Then I looked down to my beautiful creation.

It was a ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline that was strapless and it was red (same fiery red as my hair) and it faded into black at the bottom.

When I reached the bottom step, Damon held his hand out to me and pulled me closer to give me a kiss on my forehead, "You look beautiful; I don't think I can bring you out in public looking this stunning."

I blushed and thanked him for the compliment. He slipped a black rose corsage onto my wrist, and I gently pinned a black rose boutonniere to his jacket.

Damon held out his elbow for me to hold onto as he led me outside the door. Elena and Stefan were gone by this point, and Terry had just arrived in his car. Meredith waved good bye as Terry held open her door like a gentleman.

Damon led us to his Ferrari and helped me slide in.

"First stop, your parent's house."

When we arrived at my house, I expected to see my mom and dad waiting outside, but was surprised to see a photographer setting up a back drop and everything.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I talked to your parents, and I figured that we should get the pictures done professionally so that you could use these as your senior pictures."

"Huh, good idea."

He slipped out of the car and helped me.

My mom and dad ran out of the house to hug me.

"Bonnie! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mom."

"Who designed the dress? Davids Bridal? Jodi Kristopher?"

I cleared my throat, "Actually… I did."

My dad gave me a playful slug to the shoulder, "That's my girl, playing with the big dogs."

The four of us walked over to the photographer and spent the next hour taking pictures.

By the time we finished, my mom was in tears.

"My baby girl is all grown up!" She gave me the millionth hug, and my dad threatened Damon about trust, then we were on our way.

"Okay, now we are meeting everyone else at a restaurant to eat."

He drove us down a familiar road and parked.

"This is where you ordered out food for our first date," I smiled.

"I know," he flashed his beautiful teeth. He then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and was surprised to see a beautiful black diamond necklace, "Damon, you didn't have to get me this."

He shrugged, "I wanted to; it's to show the whole world that you are taken."

Damon helped me out of the car, and then he slid on the necklace.

He placed his arm possessively around my waist as we walked into the restaurant, and I thought it was cute that he glared at every guy in the restaurant.

Elena and Stefan were chatting away with Terry and Meredith. Mere seemed to have relaxed even though we all knew she really wanted to be with Alaric.

We finished eating fairly quickly, and arrived at the hotel where the Prom was to take place around 8:30. Prom had only just begun, and it was already a mad house.

People were jumping up and down like crazy to DJ Pauly D's "Beat Dat Beat".

The set up for Prom was really magnificent though. I had to give them props; it didn't look as cheap and crappy as last years… I had to admit that the moon shining over the rooftop did make it more romantic though.

Our group of six dispersed and mingled with others. I received many compliments on my dress, and Damon and I danced to all the slow songs. We also danced to a few upbeat songs.

Around 10:45, things started to get weird. That bad feeling in my stomach came back, and I kept hearing someone call out my name, but when I turned to look around, no one was there.

Damon started to get worried, "Bonnie, what's going on?"

Ever since last night, I have had this bad feeling that something was going to happen."

Damon looked angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, "I thought it was just nerves for the Prom."

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Damon's posture stiffened. It wasn't the music that had stopped, it was everything around us. People were frozen where they stood; it was like time itself had stopped. I looked around for the others, and Stefan and Elena popped up beside us.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked worried.

Then, an evil laugh echoed through the area, "Hello there, Bonnie."

Damon grabbed me closer to him, "How do you know her name?"

"I know all of your names, Damon."

My heart began to speed up; this was the same voice from my nightmare. I yelled, "Show yourself!"

A figure formed above us, floating in the air. It was a girl. She looked to be around our age with blonde hair and blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"One of you called me here, and so I have answered that call..." She looked directly at Elena as she spoke.

Elena was shaking as we all turned to look at her.

Before I could ask her what was going on, she turned to me and began crying.

"I am so sorry Bonnie. I-I didn't think she would actually come. I figured that it didn't work…"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, "Who is she, Elena."

"My name is Jalousei. I am a witch, just like you. I was summoned here because you took what was most precious to Elena, her Damon. As a witch Bonnie, I find that you are also disrupting the balance by loving a bloodsucker, and you must be punished."

"No!" Elena screamed. "I take it back! Please!"

Jalousei shook her head, "Once I have been summoned, you cannot take it back."

I looked to Damon as his face grew more vampiric, "You'll have to get through me to get her."

Jalousei laughed, "Vampire, you can't defeat me."

He snarled back, "Just watch."

Damon let go of me, and leapt at her in a millisecond, she looked utterly unsurprised as she flicked her wrist and Damon was on the ground.

"You're going to have to try better than that, Vampire."

Damon leapt at her again, but this time. Stefan leapt too, and they were both thrown with a stronger force to the ground.

Before Elena and I had time to react, Jalousei was standing beside me.

"Well, this has been fun, but Bonnie needs to go now," she grabbed my wrist. "Say good-bye to your friends. Forever."

The last thing I could hear before we disappeared was Damon screaming my name.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters.**

*The Connection Between Bonnie and Jalousei*

Bonnie POV:

My eyes were closed, but I was awake. I was laying on something hard… and cold. The only noises I could hear were the sounds of water dripping from some unknown place.

_She was gone._

With a moment alone, I searched for Damon; he needed to know where I was so he could come rescue me.

After searching for what seemed like forever, I heard someone appear beside me, "He won't be able to hear you, Bonnie. We are not in that world anymore."

I gathered up the courage to open my eyes, to stare into the bloody ones of the other witch's. She had a small smirk on her face, one that she had worn when she had taken me from my friends and my Damon.

"Come with me," She began to walk away.

Jalousei had placed no spell on me to follow her, but I stood up and followed her anyways. We walked quietly through the dark and empty hallways until she came to the door that she was looking for. With a flick of her wrist, the door opened.

She allowed me to enter first, and I hesitantly did so. I looked around the room as it slowly began to light up, and noticed that the walls were covered in pictures of people, of _witches. _

"This, young Bonnie, is _our _history," she gestured to all the pictures. "Our family."

"Our ancestors were valiant warriors. They cured humans, fought evil, and murdered vampires.

"Alas, they all came to brutal ends."

She pointed to one wall with red flames surrounding the pictures. "These, murdered by humans."

She pointed to the next wall, with black flames, "And these, murdered by blood suckers."

She turned to the last wall, and before she could speak, I walked over to it and gaped at the one picture I recognized.

My late _grandmother_.

"Your grandmother, one of the noblest, death by natural causes."

I reached out to touch her picture, only to be burned by the blue flame. My hand retreated back, but Jalousei grabbed it with her own and turned me to face her.

"You see, Bonnie. We witches have to watch over one another. There are so few left. You, yourself, are one of the strongest. We could vanquish evil, together! Vampires must be killed. They only use us for our powers, then they drain us of our blood."

I pulled my hand back, and shook my head, "No, not all vampires are evil. Some are good."

Her eyes grew darker and she shook her head, "You have been tainted by their evil, and it is my duty as a sister in witchood to purify what has been tainted. Damon has drawn a blindfold over your eyes as he slowly drains your essence."

"Damon is not evil, he may have done some bad things in the past, but he has moved on and turned over a new leaf. Damon _is_ good," My eyes were filled with tears and I felt a smile grace my lips despite the distance between Damon and I.

Jalousei became enraged at my last words and grabbed me by the hair, she began to lift us off the ground, slowly.

"If you continue down this path as a vampire lover, you will be looked at in history as a disgrace to witches all around the world. You have so much potential, Bonnie, to be stronger than any other witch. That is why I have decided to help you. You will not become a bigger disgrace than you already are for having a relationship with a blood sucker."

I grabbed onto my hair and closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears of pain in my eyes. I whispered, "You're wrong. I love Damon."

With that, she threw me to the ground. Slowly I began to lose consciousness, but I could feel her bend over me and whisper, "That can be changed."

In my head before darkness could consume me, I sent out a plea to Damon, hoping that somehow he could hear this message:

_She will never change my true feelings for you, I promise._

**I know, I know! It's a short chapter, but the next chapter won't and it will be told from someone else's point of view! **

**Sooo… review please! Tell me what you think of the story so far, tell me what you have trouble understanding… Anything! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries!**

*The Heartbreak*

Meredith's POV:

Bonnie is gone… And Elena is to blame? Did hell freeze over, too?

Everything was moving in slow motion. Damon and Stefan both pounced on the portal just as it disappeared. Damon punched the ground so hard it created a hole. Then he screamed Bonnie at the top of his lungs. Stefan stood, frozen looking at his fiancé.

Damon then charged at Elena and had her in a death grip before Stefan could even react. Matt and I made no protests.

"You," Damon's voice was dangerously low. "You are to blame."

Elena was gripping his hand. Stefan plowed into Damon, causing him to let go of Elena. She was caught by Stefan. Stefan set her down gently, and crouched protectively in front of Elena, baring his fangs.

Of course, I was expected to be the voice of reason.

"Stefan! Get Damon out of here! The spell is starting to wear off. We've got Elena."

Damon glared at me, but I stood my ground. Stefan sighed in defeat and reluctantly dragged Damon away. Elena lay crumpled on the ground, and as much as I wanted to leave her there to suffer, I had to get her out of the Prom before people started asking questions.

For once, Matt walked on saying nothing. His face was pale, and he didn't ever glance back at his frozen Prom date.

I wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and followed Matt. When we got to his car, I placed Elena in the passenger seat.

"You go ahead, I'm going to go get Alaric," I smiled.

"I could just drive you."

"No, I need time to…" I made a movement with my hands.

Matt understood what I was trying to say and drove off.

I took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night.

"Alaric," I rehearsed out loud. "You know how bad stuff happens at the worst times? Well it happened-"

I shook my head, _Clear your head, Mere. You're the rock in the group; you can't be falling apart now!_

I tried again, "So, Bonnie got kidnapped by an evil witch that was summoned by Elena. How was your night?"

A strained laugh exited my throat. _I can't wait until I graduate, and Alaric and I leave..._

"Focus, Mere. Bonnie is gone, no time to be selfish," I said firmly out loud.

I felt an unwanted lump form in my throat, _why, Elena? Bonnie never did anything to deserve that._

The need to be held by Alaric pushed me to walk faster. I smiled as I passed the all too familiar street lamp at the bottom of his street.

_I'll tell Alaric, he will know what to do. He'll-_

I stopped. There were two cars in his driveway, instead of one.

_Okay, Meredith. It could be an old college friend, nothing big. He loves you._

I smiled and grabbed his hidden key from underneath the mat. My hands were shaky though as I unlocked the front door and opened it. All the lights were out, and his bedroom door was shut.

The denial began to drift through my body, _maybe they got drunk and passed out…_

My throat clogged as I threw open the door. He was on top the girl, grunting as he thrust himself inside her.

"What the hell?" The girl yelled as she tried to cover herself up.

"Ask him," my eyes narrowed to slits.

Alaric finally opened his mouth, "Shit, Mere… this-this isn't what it looks like."

The girl scoffed, "I'm not important to you!"

He looked at her pitifully, "Of course you are!"

She looked at me again, "Then who the hell is she?"

I cleared my throat, "I **was** his girlfriend… but I think you guys look cuter together. Congrats, you just won the bastard. Don't mind me, go ahead and get back to what you were doing. Just act as if I never existed."

With that, I turned and walked out while I still had a shred of dignity left.

"Wait, Mere-"

I slammed his front door, cutting off his pointless pleas. My head was held high, and I cut across the street into the darkness. When I was sure no one could see me, I kicked off my heels and ran until I reached the forest beside the Boarding House. I leaned against a tree and let a few silent tears roll down my face before composing myself.

"Bonnie needs me strong now," I whispered to myself as I walked towards the front door.

I sent a silent prayer up to the heavens and entered the door.

As usual, Stefan was standing protectively in front of Elena. Matt had clearly tried to stop the madness, but failed and sat gloomily on the couch. Elena was still sobbing.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, how do we get her back?"

Stefan spoke up, "She is right, let us focus on what is really important right now… Bonnie."

Damon growled, pointing at Elena, "That's right, protect the bitch. The second you're not around to protect her..."

Elena looked pleadingly at Damon, "I was mad. It was a mistake! Damon, please understand!"

Damon gave her a cold look, "Okay, lets break it down shall we? Bonnie got me, you got jealous, and you used a summoning spell to get rid of your best friend. Still sounds pretty fucked up to me."

My patience was wearing thin, and their yelling was not helping. I screamed, "Enough! Bonnie was taken, we have to find a way to get her back! Damon you can threaten Elena later! Okay? And Stefan, you should be better than this! You're not the impulsive one!"

Stefan relaxed his posture and nodded at me, "My apologies."

Damon stood up straighter and lost the vampire fangs.

I looked at Elena, "Go home, and stay the hell away from here for a while. Eat some vervain, lay some around your house, you'll be fine."

Her eyes watered, "B-but Mere-"

"You've done enough. Go get the vervain, and Stefan will take you home."

Elena had enough common sense left not to argue with me.

Within minutes the two of them were gone. Matt and I held our breath until Stefan and Elena were out of eyesight.

After an exhale, Matt and I both looked intently at Damon.

"What do we need to do?"

**Well, guys. That's all I have for you this week! I hope you liked it, and trust me, I had good reason to get rid of Alaric! Meredith with get better, I promise Soo please review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own VD! Or Google.**

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long, first I went out of town, then I got my wisdom teeth taken out… lots has gone down since my last update, so don't think I gave up!**

*The Realization*

**Damon POV****:**

I had no idea what I wanted Mutt and Meredith to do. Racking my brain for things they could do, one seemed to sound logical.

I pointed to Mutt, "Find any spell about transporting to whatever dimension they are in. Meredith, research everything you can about this Jalousei witch."

They both nodded and began to walk away, "Human, where is Alaric? We could use another pair of hands."

I noticed her shoulders scrunch for just a second, "He is busy at the moment."

"Well, make him unbusy. You two are together, right? Tell him if he doesn't get his ass over here in ten minutes, I will rip his throat out!"

She turned slowly to face me, her eyes cold and admittedly slightly scary… you know, _if_ I were a human, "He's. Busy. Forever."

"Then, I'll go get him."

"NO!" She yelled, her eyes showing fear for the briefest of moments.

Something told me that maybe I should let her get her way because this was wasting time, "Fine, get to work!"

Meredith gave a firm nod and turned to lead the two of them into the library.

With nothing for me to do, I paced. I fidgeted with my hands. Until we find something, _any_thing we're stuck. _I_ was stuck feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time… hopeless.

**Meredith POV****:**

Stefan popped his head in, "Found anything?"

"I don't know how to spell it. I have tried J-e-a-l-o-u-s-y, J-e-l-o-u-s-e-y, J-a-l-u-s-e... There are too many ways to spell her name."

Stefan plopped down on the couch, his head lost in thought.

"Um, try J-a-l-o-u-s-e-i," Matt said very matter-of-factly.

I typed fast, and soon thousands of results showed up, "Matt, how did you know that?"

"I just turned the page and boom! The word jumped out at me; I think this is the spell Elena used to summon her. Here," Matt placed the book on the desk.

Stefan appeared behind me, looking over my shoulder reading the spell to himself:

Jalousei, Jalousei

Come to me, in this time of need.

Only one as powerful as you can help me succeed.

Rid this world of (enter name here), and for you I will be

Eternally grateful.

"That sure sounds like it, is there any way to reverse the spell, Stefan?" I turned to look up at him.

Damon's voice appeared at the door of the library, "What did you find?"

Matt looked at him proudly, "I found the spell used to summon her."

"Can you reverse it?"

Stefan finally answered, "I don't know, we're going to need a witches help…"

"Mrs. Flowers," We all said in unison.

Damon disappeared to go wake her up.

Matt plopped back down on the floor with the small pile of spell books to search for a transporting spell.

Stefan grabbed the spell book with the summoning spell, and left to go after Damon.

I turned back to the Google results and clicked the one at the top.

**Damon POV****:**

"Old Bat! You in there!" I pounded on her door before kicking the door open. "We need your-. Already awake?"

She was sitting casually at the foot of her bed, "I may be old, sweetie, but your screams woke me up when you all arrived home. I figured if you needed my help, you would come to me."

"Well, we do. See at the Prom, this witch, called Jalousei kidnapped Bonnie and disappeared-"

"And we just found the spell used to summon her. Do you think you can reverse it?" Stefan interrupted.

She held out her hands for the spell book, and Stefan gently placed it in her hands. Her glasses we pulled down from the top of her head, and she read through the spell.

"My, my this is a strong spell."

"So can you reverse it?"

She was silent for a moment, I thought she had gone to sleep or something, she is old, "Hello?"

"I heard you, for this strong of a spell, there is no reverse or undo, I will have to find a way to create a counter spell to release Bonnie from her entrapment. Also, a way to send Jalousei deeper into the dimension so she can't get out as easily with just a single spell. So technically, I will need to create a dual spell."

"You think you can handle that, old woman?"

She gave her best old lady glare, "I've dealt with you and your attitude for some time, and after saying I will help you I would expect more of a thank you than that rudeness. Because I love little Bonnie, I will forgive you."

"My apologies, Ms. Flowers. Damon is out of sorts at the moment and isn't in his right mind," Stefan stepped in front of me as if to block the Old Bat from my attacking.

She seemed to understand, "Jalousei is a sneaky one. The hardest part will be getting to her."

"Isn't there a spell we can use to transport from dimension to dimension?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Oh no, we don't believe in moving into other dimensions. We used dimension creating spells to trap trouble-some witches like Jalousei, but if we created a transporting spell, they would be able to get out."

I let out a growl of frustration, "Great, we have nothing."

Stefan bowed to the Old Bat, "Please call us when you find the reverse, we will be leaving now."

Stefan grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the door. I released my arm from his hand when we were in the hallway away from where she could hear us.

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked.

I growled, "If I knew, we would be doing it."

"I mean about the transporting thing."

I began to pace, something I had been doing for the past three hours, "There is only one vampire that I know who is an expert at transporting from the dark dimension to this dimension. I mean, I know Bonnie isn't _there_, but maybe he can help us."

"Who is it?"

"He's one mystery to me though. He is one powerful vampire in the Dark Dimension, that's for sure, so the odds of him being able to come here is slim."

The ever-so-optimistic Stefan stopped my pacing, "But it's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah, I know how to get a hold of him. You go tell the others what we found out from Ms. Flowers and keep researching everything you can about Jalousei. Find her weaknesses… etc. I'll be searching for Sage."

He nodded, and departed down the stairs.

I walked into my room, and the smell of Bonnie hit my nose strongly. For a moment, I reveled in her scent.

"I'll get you back, I swear it," I whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Where ever you are, I _will_ find you."

**Thanks for reading another addition to this story! I hope you enjoyed, so don't forget to review. **

A/N: In case you don't understand, this chapter is called the Realization b/c Damon realizes that he is going to need outside help to get to Bonnie in the forms of Ms. Flowers and Sage.


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still don't own VD.**

*The Appearance of Sage*

Damon POV:

Before beginning, I opened the window. The room was pitch black with only the moon as a source of light, not that I needed it to see.

I sat down in the middle of the room on the floor and closed my eyes. Letting all my power release into the air around me, I directed it slowly out the window. It got caught in the wind, and began to follow a set path towards the Dark Dimension.

_Find Sage._

Those two simple words shot my power straight into the Dark Dimension. For a few minutes I sat silent, not moving. Then, I finally found him. My aura sped full force into him, causing him to stumble a bit.

He turned towards where the hit came from, and I let him release some of his own power to brush against mine.

"Ah, Damon," he said in his French accent. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

_Come to the human world, just for a few days. I have something that needs to be… taken care of._

He laughed, "Mon mot, I never thought I would ever hear you ask for a favor… Is this really you Damon?"

I growled as loudly as I could, _Of course it's me, are you going to help or not?_

"What exactly is it that you need me for?"

_Something has happened in Fells Church, and it has to do with a powerful witch being kidnapped. _

"Since when do you care what happens to a human?"

_Like I said, __**powerful**__ witch. _

His voice sounded unbelieving as he agreed to come, "I will be there shortly."

I slowly drew my power back into myself, then I left my room to tell the others about Sage's arrival.

When I reached the library, I saw Stefan and Mutt looking over Meredith's shoulder intently at the screen.

"What did you find?"

Meredith looked up from the screen, "It says here that she was banished for becoming reckless with her powers. She was a selfish witch, so the other witches joined forces and locked her away in her own dimension. To pay back for her selfish ways, she has to, when summoned carry out whatever deed a person needs with no payment in return."

"So Bonnie is stuck with a psycho witch who can manipulate her?"

Stefan looked at me, "Pretty much."

_Stupid, selfish Elena. Maybe I should put her in her own Dimension for all of eternity, _I hoped Stefan heard me say that.

Stefan shot me a glare, but did nothing else.

"I have found us… outside help. He will be here shortly to help us get to her Dimension."

Meredith cleared her throat, "Since that is going to be happening shortly, I recommend that Matt and I go back to our houses and prepare for the other Dimension."

"Fine, but we leave as soon as possible, and I could care less if you two came with or without us."

Meredith and Mutt left after I said those words leaving Stefan and I alone.

"I'm going to hunt," we both said in unison.

I smirked at Stefan, "Have fun with Bambi."

Meredith POV:

Matt kept insisting that he drive me back to my house, so I gave in.

I waved Matt off before walking to the side of my house where my room is. If my parents knew that I was home right now, they would ask questions. I didn't have that kind of time.

I placed my high heels in one hand, and began to slowly climb the tree when I reached my room, I thanked God that I had left it unlocked the last time I was here. I slid into my room, and began taking off the dress.

Quietly I entered my bathroom, and washed the make-up off my face, and undid my hair. I spent a few minutes brushing through the hair spray before it began to look normal. Then I brushed my teeth and put on new deodorant.

Walking into my closet, I hid my dress in the back and grabbed some clothes and began quickly putting them on. Without even thinking about it, I walked over to my mirror and began checking myself out, I was wearing a black tank top with a red jacket, skinny jeans, and a worn out pair of black converse.

I sat on my bed for a second to relax, and thoughts of Alaric began to enter my brain. The tears began to build in the corners of my eyes and I silently let a few slip down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on more pressing matters than my love life, being that Bonnie was missing. I decided that I should bring my metal baton with me just in case. As I grabbed it, my phone began vibrating like crazy.

With my parents only being a few rooms down, I reached for my phone.

**Alaric calling!** The screen read.

I glared at the phone before opening it pressing the end button and putting it on silent. Shoving it into my jeans pocket, I left the room, hoping not to make a lot of noise, considering that they could kill me in a heartbeat. They were vampire hunters just like me.

I slipped out my window silently closing it behind me.

I jumped out to the closest tree limb and held onto it securing my balance before dropping to the limb below it, I spun underneath it and dropped to the ground.

With that all over, I texted Matt telling him I was on my way back to the Boarding House.

He replied shortly after, and said that he got held up by his parents asking him why he was coming home so late. He wouldn't be able to make it to the Boarding House until his parents were finally asleep, then he would be over there.

I texted Stefan what Matt had told me, and wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. He was probably off hunting. I decided to put my phone back on vibrate since I didn't have to worry about my parents for now.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and slid the baton out of my sleeve and into my hand. It was still closed, so it was still small.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt like someone was watching me. I began to slow my pace, taking note of every noise I heard. Something was definitely following me.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I quickly opened the baton and spun to hit whatever it was.

The person, or should I say vampire, caught the baton in his hand and smiled at me. I had to admit he wasn't bad looking with curly, golden hair to his shoulders and a nice buff shirtless body he was a sight for sore eyes.

"What is a lovely jeune fille doing out in the middle of the night alone? With a weapon such as that?" he said in a regrettably cute French accent.

I glared at him, "I have some where to be, Vampire. Let go of my baton."

"Ah, so you know what I am. How about I give you some company?"

I sighed, "Don't you dare try to compel me, it doesn't work."

"Such fire for such a beautiful body… Since you insist, do you happen to know where Damon Salvatore is?" He let go of my baton.

I relaxed my stance a bit, "Are you the vampire going to help us save Bonnie?"

"You are a friend of Damon's?"

I laughed, "No. I'm a friend of Bonnie's."

He bowed, "My name is Sage. What might your lovely name be, madame?"

"Meredith."

He looked about to say something when my phone began buzzing like crazy.

I slowly pulled it out of my pocket, knowing exactly who it would be. Now was not the time for him to call.

I snapped it open, "Don't call this number again unless you want every single bone in your body broken."

I shut it before I could hear what Alaric had to say.

Sage looked at me curiously, "Lover's quarrel?"

"It's nothing, let's go," I turned and began walking without waiting for him to follow.

I heard him whistle and what sounded like a falcon and a huge dog. He was by my side with what looked like a Hell Hound and large falcon on his shoulder.

"This is Talon and Saber."

I tried not to look freaked out and the dog and I made eye contact, and I swear I saw the thing smile at me.

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**So, an excuse is an excuse is an excuse. I apologize profusely for not updating sooner… P.S. does anyone know what happened to Memories in My Eyes… or thesocialriotmachine? **

*The Dream*

Bonnie POV:

Time seems to pass by faster in this place. One minute I close my eyes and its dark, and then I open them and its light. Maybe it's because I don't have any idea what time it really is. For all I know a month could have passed by… But Damon couldn't have left me here for that long, could he?

I had to shake myself of such a negative thought. Damon would find a way to get me. Jalousei has been MIA since the incident in the library, so I haven't eaten but I find that I am not hungry, or even thirsty for that matter.

Closing my eyes again, I sent out what seemed to be the thousandth unanswered plea to Damon.

The sound of footsteps caused me to go into high alert as I shot up from the concrete bench I was lying on.

Jalousei entered my cellar slowly, "Hello, Bonnie."

I just glared at her.

"Have you given any thought to dumping that bloodsucker to become a powerful witch?"

"I would never 'dump' Damon to become more powerful. I LOVE him."

Jalousei's red eyes grew darker for a second as I felt her anger rise. She took two large strides toward me and slapped me across the face, "You have absolutely no idea how many witches would kill to have the potential that you do! You ungrateful little-"

Jalousei cut herself off before she completely lost herself and walked away throwing her arms into the air with frustration.

My cheek stung like crazy, but I didn't dare show her any sign that she had hurt me.

She paced the wall of the cell before turning and walking right back up to me. I stood as tall as I possibly could, braced for anything she was about to do.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and looked straight into my eyes as her own sparkled with insanity.

I'd never realized until this moment how truly lonely she must have been in this place all by herself.

Jalousei pinched hard into my shoulders, "As I said before, that can easily be changed."

After she finished saying those words, I felt myself becoming extremely exhausted. Her nails had broken through my skin and seemed to be pumping something into my bloodstream that was making me so exhausted.

When my legs gave out underneath me, she laid me on the cold, dank ground.

Before my eyes closed completely she smiled, "Go to sleep, little Bonnie. Your dreams have much in store for you."

. . . . . . .

"Little Bird, wake up," his voice echoed in my sleepy head. His strong hands were rubbing my bare shoulders.

I slowly opened my eyes, "D-damon?"

He smiled at me brightly, "You're finally awake."

"You saved me!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He stiffened for a second before gripping me.

Damon pulled me back enough to look into my eyes, "Of course I did, Bonnie. I told you, no matter what, I would always protect you."

Tears began to spill from my eyes, "I'm glad you did."

He smiled quickly before capturing my lips into his own. The kisses became increasingly urgent as he began to undo my dress.

"Wait, Damon, I-I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet."

"What's the matter?" He said in between kisses. "Didn't you miss me?"

I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes, "Of course I did Damon, I'm just not ready now."

He seemed to get angry at my reply and pushed me onto the ground, "It's not that you're not ready, it's that you don't want me, isn't it?"

Damon slowly started to look more vampiric as he spoke.

"Damon, no, that's not it! I just think I'm too young to have sex and we just started going out! Please stop this, Damon, you're scaring me!"

He pushed me to the ground harder and squeezed my shoulders, causing me to yelp in pain, "First I save you, and this is how you repay me?"

He growled loudly before leaning down and biting into the skin on my neck. His fangs tore into my flesh leaving no happy tingly feelings that Elena had described to me before. A scream erupted from my throat as I pushed and kicked Damon pleading for him to let me go.

Rather quickly, I felt my body slowly numbing and my kicking and pushing stopped. The screams died to nothing more than a chocked breath. Everything around me began to dull and slowly fade out. My heartbeats were few and in between, and my breathing came out forced.

Then, all together, everything stopped. In the next instant, I was looking over myself laying eerily still with glass eyes as Damon wiped his mouth on his sleeve and left my body. I sank to my knees beside my body and began to scream.

"No way, no way, no way…" were the only words I could force out of my mouth.

Damon killed _me._

He said he would always protect me! There is no way he did this… but he _did_. I saw him, I _tasted_ him.

Before I could squeeze any tears from my eyes, I felt something pull me from behind and then- BOOM!

. . . . . . .

I shot up quickly, breathing heavily. Looking around, I noticed that I was back in the cellar on the ground.

Calming slightly, I forced myself to say the words aloud, "It was only a dream."

My hand involuntarily slid to my neck, and I felt something warm. I shakily pulled my hand back to where I could see what it was, only to see blood-_my_ blood covering my hand.

A scream erupted from my throat as I began rubbing my neck trying to clean all the blood. Then, I felt it, the bite marks.

Jalousei appeared in my cell in a second, "Bonnie! What happened?"

She knelt down beside me, pulling my hand back to see the wound. Jalousei quickly conjured up a spell to create a bandage to put onto the mark.

"How did this happen?"

I stared blankly at the wall, "He couldn't have done it, it was just a dream, just a dream."

"Oh, Bonnie!" she threw her arms around me. "He must have been able to reach you through your dreams and that is how he did it! I am so sorry this happened to you."

I felt a whole new kind of numbness fill my body, tears began to spill, "Damon, no. Damon wouldn't. Damon!"

Sobbing racked my whole body as painful tears forced their way out of my eyes.

Something didn't feel right about the situation in the far back of my mind as I ran through what had just happened, but I brushed that feeling away, and let the tears flow.

**There you have it! Please review my story. Tell me what you liked what you didn't like, or if you know anything about thesocialriotmachine and her story!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**It's been a few months since I updated and I greatly apologize for that. I just finished reading Phantom, and I was extremely pissed that it focused on one-sided Bamon and it was all about Elena. So I guess that has inspired me to complete my story. This isn't the last chapter yet, but this is very close to the end.**

*The Break Through*

Damon POV:

When I returned from hunting, everyone was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ms. Flowers knows how to get there. Everything is being prepared in the kitchen," Meredith said, trying not to look too over excited that we were so close to saving Bonnie.

I nodded my head firmly, "Do you have everything ready that you need?"

Everyone nodded their heads and that was when Sage began to approach me, "Mon ami, it is good to see you. Terrible circumstances."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Flowers burst through the kitchen door, "All right, dears, let's go out to the garden."

Everyone followed her out to the garden where she had already set up some candles in a rectangular shape. All the candles were white.

"Okay, all you have to do is drop some of your blood in the middle of the rectangular shape, then hold hands and say the words written here."

She handed Meredith the book, and the boys peeked over her shoulder: "_In nomine omne bonum, aperite portam hac_."

Stefan cleared his throat, "I will stay behind with Ms. Flowers in case something tries to slip out of the portal while you guys are in there."

Meredith looked Stefan in the eyes, "That's a good idea."

Ms. Flowers walked over to the rectangular shape and sprinkled some spices. As she did she mumbled some words. When she finished, she stepped away slowly. The ground began to shift into a dark swirling abyss. Meredith was the first to step forward with the knife handed to her by Stefan.

Without flinching she sliced through her hand and let her blood flow. When she stepped back, Sage took the knife from her hand gently and cut into his hand, and he squeezed out a few drops before wiping his finger across the already healing scar.

He grabbed Meredith's hand before she could protest and he wiped the blood across her wound. Her hand began to heal immediately.

Meredith ripped her hand out of his rough, manly hands and wiped her own on her jeans, "Thanks, but it would have healed eventually."

"The smell of you blood was so… séduisant. I had to stop the bleeding before I gave into my instincts," he smiled.

Damon ignored the two and walked over and slit his hand tossed the knife, "Okay, can we get back to what we were originally doing? Saving Bonnie's life?"

Meredith looked away from Sage and towards Ms. Flowers, "How exactly do we get out once we're in there?"

Ms. Flowers smiled, "Mama and I have faith that Bonnie will know how to get out."

Meredith said a silent prayer that Bonnie really would as she took Damon and Sage's hands. They recited the words then looked down at the portal.

The black abyss turned into what looked like a mirror but instead of seeing their reflection they saw the inside of a castle. Before Meredith could even get a word out about, Damon had disappeared into the portal.

Meredith made an irritated noise before jumping in after him. She gracefully landed on the ground of the castle.

Bonnie POV:

"Damon would never do that…" I said still in shock. Rubbing the spot where the bite had been. Jalousei had healed it for me.

Jalousei gave me a sympathetic look, "But he did, oh Bonnie don't you see? Vampires are evil."

Tears were starting to build again, but Bonnie took a deep breath and faced Jalousei, "I guess-"

Jalousei's head snapped alarmingly upward.

"What is it?"

Jalousei looked at her wickedly, "We have some guests."

Jalousei snapped her fingers and we appeared in the library facing three people.

Two of which I knew, but the other was a complete stranger.

"Damon? Meredith?" I began to walk towards them, but Jalousei grabbed my arm.

Damon began to growl possessively, "Do not touch her."

"I can make you into a strong witch, Bonnie. Together the two of us can rule the world! Think of it, Bonnie, no Elena to hold you down; you'll be stronger than she could ever imagine."

The words seemed to settle in my head and visions of Jalousei and I ruling the world flowed through me. The words sounded so perfect, so right…. So magical.

That's when I lost it, I yanked my arm from her grip, "Are you trying to compel me? After taking me from my senior prom, threatening me, playing stupid mind games trying to turn me against my vampire boyfriend, and now you're trying to compel me? Hah! I'm going to enjoy destroying you!"  
I gathered up my fist and swung as hard as I could at her nose. There was a sick pop when my fist made contact with her nose and I felt entirely proud of myself for landing a hit.

She looked at me shocked for a split second then her eyes started to change color and the air around us started to change, "Oh shit guys! You can start attacking her now!"

Damon and the other shirtless vampire were the first to attack, and Jalousei used her powers to fling them uselessly aside. Meredith took the chance to pounce, and she landed in a drop kick before moving swiftly out of the way to avoid being struck.

With the kick from Meredith, Jalousei was knocked onto the ground, and Damon and the other vampire quickly swarmed her. The other vampire had pinned down her arms and legs as Damon was about to rip off her head. Meredith ran over to me, and we gripped each other tightly.

I did not want to see her head being ripped off, but I could not look away.

She began to scream, "No! Please! No! I won't do anything bad again! I swear! Please let me go!"

As he was about to pull her head from her body, the flame glowing beside my grandma's picture began to float.

"Wait, Damon! Look!" I pointed at the flame.

The vampires stopped their torturing to watch the flame transform into an elderly woman in front of me.

"Gran? Is that you."

She smiled, "Yes, my dear it is."

I reached out to touch her, but my hand went right through her body.

"Bonnie, I do not disagree with your friends, Jalousei has been a bad witch and we have all been waiting for the day that it caught up with her, but this is not right. Not here, Bonnie. Do you understand? Even though she has betrayed our kind with her greed, she is still a witch and she cannot be killed this way in front of our ancestors."

"What will you have me do?" I asked desperately. "What can I do?"

Her eyes lit up, and a vision danced inside my head.

I hesitated, "Are you sure that's safe? I won't… you know?"

Gran laughed, "We wouldn't have told you this if we didn't trust you with it, Bonnie."

"Thank you, Gran," I smiled.

Gran blew me a kiss before disappearing back into the flame and back where she belonged.

I gathered up all the strength I had and began walking toward Jalousei.

Jalousei's eyes began to widen, "W-what are you doing? Stay back!"

I raised out my right hand, "I'm taking that which should have been taken from you a long time ago."

Jalousei began to cry, and she looked desperately at the vampire's, "Please! Kill me! Don't let her drain my powers!"

Damon shrugged and the other vampire just ignored her.

I knelt down beside her and placed my hand above her body, "Ancestor's please help me to take back the power of this witch."

I felt the flames on the walls begin to land on me. Then a green light began to fly from Jalousei's body and into my hand.

Jalousei screamed until every last drop of magic was drained from her. After it was over, I stood up and snapped my fingers.

The spell book that Elena had used to summon Jalousei appeared in my hands, open to the page used by Elena.

"Now, no one will ever have to suffer at your hands and you can never leave this god forsaken castle," I tore out the page and it lit on fire.

The vampires had let go of her at this point and backed away.

I raised my hand over every single spell book in that library and they transformed into regular human books.

I turned towards my friends, "Okay, I think we are ready to go home… how exactly did Ms. Flowers tell you guys we could leave?"

Everyone looked alarmingly at me, Meredith spoke, "She said you would know how to get us out of here."

I gave her a smirk, "You mean like this?"

I gathered up some magic between my finger tips and threw it at the nearest wall. It opened up automatically, and I could see Ms. Flowers and Stefan smiling at us on the other side.

Meredith and the other vampire walked through first. Damon held onto my hand possessively and I smiled at him.

"Wait!" Jalousei yelled. "What about me? I'll go crazy in here by myself."

I gently released Damon's hold on my hand, "Give me a sec."

I reached behind a book and held out a kitten to her, "One day, when you have made a complete transformation, this cat will die, and its body will turn into a portal into the human world where you will live and die human, but until then take care of this cat and change yourself for the better. This is your one shot at true happiness."

I walked quickly over to Damon and wrapped my arms and around him as we walked through the portal, it closed behind us.

Damon picked me up and swung me around and I began to giggle like a little girl.

He held me close to his face, "I missed you."

I smiled widely at him, "Ditto."

Before he could lean closer to kiss me, someone put their hand in front of our faces. It was the shirtless vampire.

"Pleased to meet you Madame Bonnie, I am Sage."

I giggled as he awkwardly took my hand and kissed it, "Nice to meet you too, Sage."

Damon growled and put me down.

"What time is it, exactly?"

"It is seven thirty in the morning," Stefan replied.

I began to yawn as Meredith made a comment about her parents getting up at eight-thirty on weekends."

"I think it's time to get these humans off to bed," Damon said.

Stefan began to usher Ms. Flowers into the house, "Good night, you all! I will see you when you wake up!"

Damon swooped me back up into his arms, "Shall we go rest in my room?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Good night Meredith and er, Sage."

"See you later, Bonnie," Meredith smiled tiredly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, young witch. I will see you later," Sage bowed.

Just like that Damon was off toward our room. The second the door closed behind us, his lips were on mine.

I stopped him after I had to catch my breath, "Okay, before this continues, I really, really need to take a shower and get out of this dress."

"I can help you with that," Damon flashed his brilliant white teeth.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "That's o-okay. I can do it myself, as I have for years."

He laughed quickly, "I was only kidding, redbird."

Damon walked me towards the bathroom and gently put me down, "I will be on the other side of this door, if you decide that you need any assistance."

Like a gentleman, he bowed and shut the door after him.

Meredith POV:

As soon as they disappeared, Sage turned to me, "Would you like me to carry you as well?"

"NO!" I cleared my throat. "I mean, no, I can walk home myself."

I began to walk away toward my house, and I sensed that he was following me.

I sighed, "What now, Sage?"

Turning to face him, he gave me a large smile, "Will you allow me to at least walk you home like a gentleman, belle?"

"My name is not Belle, it's Meredith. Mer-e-dith. Not Belle."

He laughed, "Belle means beautiful in French, I was trying to compliment you. My apologies, Meredith."

I felt my lips turn into a smile, "¿Estás burlando de mí, Sage?" (A/N: Translation- Are you mocking me?)

He grasped the area of his chest where his heart should be, "Ah, Meredith, my beauté exotique, if only my heart were beating, it would be pounding like a drum."

I felt a small laugh escape my mouth.

"There it is, the most beautiful sound in the world, next to the sound of your heart."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, lover boy, walk me home."

"J'ai le plaisir," he bowed elegantly low, then stood up nice and tall and offered me his elbow.

I held in my laugh as I played along, and we began to walk.

Talon swooped down and flew over our heads and Saber panted along beside us like a normal dog.

"So, Madame Meredith, what do you do when you are not a vampire hunter?"

"It's not something I can just stop doing, it's a 24/7 job, but I get what you mean. Usually help my friends save Fells Church and go to school and study."

"When do you ever have free time to relax?"

"Um, probably just this weekend unless something else decides to pop by and try to destroy Fells Church or steal Elena. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to go on a date with you."

I stopped in my tracks, "Are you crazy? I'm a vampire hunter, and you're a vampire!"

He dropped his elbow, "Yeah, so are Damon and Stefan, but they are still alive- well, you know what I mean."

I looked away, "That's different, Stefan is a friend, and Damon… helps when we need it."

"Well, then how about I give you this whole weekend to let me prove myself to you that I am a good vampire, and then at the end of the weekend you decide what I am."

I looked at him curiously, _what was he planning?_

Before I could say yay or nay to the idea a car pulled beside us, "Mere?"

I was frozen to my spot. _Alaric_.

Sage turned to look at him slowly.

I quickly regained my composure and told myself not to cry in front of him, I could do plenty of that later, in my room, under my covers, "What do you want, Alaric? I told you to never speak to me again."

"Mere, I think we just need to talk this out," He put his car in park and turned it off before getting out of the car. "Let me explain what happened."

"What do you need to explain, Alaric? I know what fucking another woman looks like, okay. I am not that naïve. Just get back into your car drive back to your house and have a happy life with her."

He tried to step closer but Sage blocked his away, "I wouldn't step any closer to her, mon ami."

Alaric looked up in confusion at Sage and back at me, "Who is this guy, Mere?"

"You better quit calling me that, Alaric. You mean nothing to me anymore."

His eyes began to fill with tears, "But Mere-"

I gave him a poisonous glare.

"-dith, I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to."

"Cheating is cheating, Alaric. I thought I made that clear when we started dating, we can't go back now. All we can do is go our separate ways," I felt the tears in my eyes and I let a few slip. "So please, just let me move on with my life."

I turned and walked away, quietly wiping the tears from my face.

I slammed right into a body, "What?"

I tried to avoid looking at his impressive chest or his handsome face.

"That was really brave what you did back there."

A sarcastic laugh fell from my mouth, "Yeah, right."

His hand slipped under my chin and I was forced to look at his face, "I mean it."

One of his thumbs began to wipe the tears off my face and he dropped his hand.

"Now, we must continue the walk back to your house," he gave me a toothy grin as he set out his elbow again and I grabbed it smiling the rest of the way back to the house.

When we arrived by the tree near my window, I let go of his elbow, "The last couple of hours have been… interesting, and now I'm off to bed… So, uh, good night."

He smiled at me, his eyes shining, "Good night, belle Meredith."

When I was inside my room, I turned to wave good bye only to see that he had disappeared. I shook my head as I put down my window, _geez, Meredith, he's a VAMPIRE. Not boyfriend material._

I quietly changed out of my clothes and into pajama's before climbing into my bed and falling to sleep.

**So I hope you liked this chapter, I have at least one more I want to write then it's the end! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

*The Hope for an Unbroken Friendship*

Bonnie POV:

After a nice long shower, I located my suitcase in the corner of the bathroom. I took a few seconds to check myself out in the mirror, and I took note of the fact that I looked taller and my hair looked slightly more red.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Damon was lying casually in the bed, with his shirt off, smirking at me.

"My, Little Red, you seem to be glowing. We should have new visitors to Fells Church in the next hour or so unless you learn to hide that power of yours."

I rolled my eyes, "Then why don't you help me with that?"

We spent the next ten minutes doing so.

When we finished, I crawled into the bed, and instead of my head hitting a pillow, it hit his chest.

"Good night, Red."

I kissed his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as I whispered a good night back.

Stefan POV:

I can't say that sleep came easily to me, even after knowing that Bonnie was safe and sound.

My heart was still broken and questioning the very reality I was living in at the moment. Elena had betrayed one of her closest friends, for Damon. The one vampire she claimed to love as a _brother_. She told me herself, numerous times.

I can just see her pleading eyes already: _"Stefan, I swear, you're the only one for me."_

Elena is the love of my life. No matter who she chooses, I will always honor her. I told her that numerous times. If she was struggling with these emotions again, why didn't she just come out and say it?

The anger began to build in my chest. Just as easily, I felt it slip away. Elena could have never told me those feelings. She isn't the type to do so.

"Oh my little lovely love…"

At the moment, I knew that I needed to go to her.

She probably didn't even go to sleep anyways, too overcome with guilt.

I was at her window in seconds, sure enough, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms tight around her in a ball.

Opening the window as quietly as possible, I slid inside.

I cleared my throat, "Elena-"

She jumped at the sound of my voice, "How is Bonnie? Is she okay? Did you find her?"

I grabbed her shoulders and quieted her so she would not wake her family, "She is fine. Damon went and got her-"

"Well, can you take me to her then?"

"Elena, she is exhausted. Besides, I think we need to talk."

Her eyes seemed to widen in alarm.

"Please, just hear me out before you start jumping to conclusions."

I gently led her to sit on the bed as I sat down beside her.

"Elena-"

"You don't want to marry me anymore, do you?" Tears began to spill from her eyes.

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to.

I grabbed her chin gently and made her look at me, "I told you not to jump to conclusions, didn't I? Please let me speak.

"I love you, with all of my heart, Elena Gilbert, so I take the blame for this whole thing. I had no idea how much you were struggling with your feelings for my brother and I; I foolishly asked for your hand in marriage, turning a blind eye to the love you feel for my brother. That was selfish of me.

"This wedding- did you say yes for me, or did you say yes for you?"

She began to cry even more, "I love you, Stefan. I said yes for _us_. It's just that when you love someone, even if you move on, it's still hard to see them with someone else. I did not handle that situation very well, but I promise you that I love you, Stefan, more than anything.

"You are so sweet to say that this was all your fault, Stefan, but you aren't the one who picked up the spell book and sent a witch to get rid of your friend. It was me."

I kissed her forehead gently, "I love you, Elena, and I want you to be happy. I trust the words you have spoken and I have given you my heart on countless occasions, so how about we take a little nap and then we go talk to Bonnie and Damon?"

She smiled happily at my words, and we crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Meredith POV:

I was now awake, two hours after going to sleep for the first time that day. No one had contacted Matt to notify him that Bonnie was safe and sound, so he decided to call me.

"Yes, Matt. I swear she is alright," I said for the millionth time while rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm still going to go check on her."

"I would advise that you wait until this evening to go 'check on her' because unlike me, she is actually sleeping right now."

I could practically hear him blushing with embarrassment through the phone, "Right, I apologize for calling you this early. Um, good night."

"Night," I ended the call and put my phone on silent before tossing it onto the floor.

I cursed the gods for a good minute before getting out of the bed. If I'm interrupted while I am sleeping, it's impossible for me to go back to sleep. Even with me being this exhausted.

The smell of simmering bacon wafted up the stairs and into my room. I decided that I might as well catch some breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, my father looked up at me with a stern face, "We didn't hear you arrive in last night."

"I was really quiet so I wouldn't disturb you."

"Did you have a fun time?" My mother questioned with her back to me.

"Not really, I only went because Elena and Bonnie were going."

My father's eyes scrutinized me, "You look like you had a late night, exactly what time did you get in last night?"

I shrugged as I sat down at the table, "Maybe two?"

My father looked like he was about to yell at me, but my mother turned around, "She is at the age where we can trust her to have late nights, she will be graduating high school soon anyways."

I let out a sigh of relief, Mom saves the day.

He offered no protest, and began to eat his breakfast.

My mom smiled as she placed my plate down in front of me.

I wolfed down the food without taking a breather. When I finished chugging my juice, I felt sleep begin to cloud my head again.

My father stood from his chair with his empty plate and cup, "You should go back to bed; you look like hell."

I smiled at him, knowing that was his way of telling me he cared, and put my dishes away before crawling back up the stairs and into my bed.

Bonnie POV:

Waking up, I glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock pm.

I loud yawn escaped my mouth, awakening Damon.

Damon rolled so he was on top of me and kissed my lips, "Good morning, Red."

I giggled, "Its night time, now."

"Well, whatever time it is, you look absolutely beautiful when you wake up."

I blushed as I checked out his sexy messed up hair.

He leaned down to steal another kiss when I groaned. Not the good kind of groan either. Damon caught on quickly and stopped halfway from my lips.

"What is it, Red?"

"Elena's coming."

He was very still for a moment, trying to listen for her. Then he could hear Stefan and Elena walking up the house.

Damon looked at me, amused, "How is it that you could hear their arrival before I did?"

"I can hear her thoughts all the way from her house. That's probably what woke me up."

Looking impressed he attempted to close the distance to my lips. I stopped him with my hand, "Let's deal with that first."

He growled before hopping off the bed.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. It seems like Matt and Meredith are on their way over now, as well. This should be interesting," I rolled my eyes.

We both changed quickly, and began our descent out of the room.

Damon took my hand and gave me a comforting squeeze. I took a deep breath before taking to the stairs.

When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Meredith joined me on my other side and Matt took to the back as we all walked over to face the reason for all the tension in this house.

Elena was sitting on the couch with Stefan squeezing the crap out of his hand, but when she heard our footsteps, she let go of his hand and stood up.

Matt went to lean against the wall closest to Meredith and I. Damon began to tense up as Elena looked him in the eyes. I squeezed his hand tightly as Stefan stood somewhat between Damon and Elena to protect her.

Elena seemed to ignore this fact and try to take a step forward as she tried to find the words to apologize.

Damon, Meredith, and I all took a step back. That seemed to be hint enough to where we all stood.

She looked over the three of us and even Matt, and in that second, it almost seemed the realization that she had hurt more than just Stefan and I set in.

"Bonnie, I came here to apologize. You have no idea how horrible I feel right now having done what I did."

Meredith didn't even look her in the eyes as she spoke, "Don't try and play that game with us, Elena. Bonnie could have died."

"But," I interjected. "Fortunately for your conscience, Elena, I didn't. You come to the Boarding House today to seek redemption. So, I will give you this much. Elena, I forgive you for casting a spell to rid the world of me."

Elena's eyes began to shine with hope, while everyone else looked at me in shock, "But, that is all I am giving you. I forgive you because I want to be released of you for the time being. I need space and time to think over if our friendship is even worth saving. Of course, in the next couple of months, until graduation if any supernaturals come to Fells Church hoping to kill you or plot to destroy the town, it is my duty and obligation to help. Stefan is a dear friend to me, and I will help him in any way I can."

Elena's eyes slowly went from radiant with hope to utter disappointment.

Meredith finished off our spiel for me, "We see each other at school, we will offer a polite hello. No more sitting at the same lunch table, no more congregating in front of each other's lockers, nothing. If it has nothing to do with the safety of the people in Fells Church, please, do not bring it up. Anything else to add?"

Damon looked straight into Elena's eyes, "So as to not lead you on any further. I am in love with Bonnie. Not you. You will not speak with me any longer. No matter what Bonnie decides in the end, we will never go back to how things were."

Stefan awkwardly cleared his throat, "Elena, you were very brave to come here and face your friends in this way, but now I do believe we should be going elsewhere."

She nodded slowly, and he escorted her out.

When she left, Matt, Meredith, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over with."

"For now," Meredith added.

"Did you sleep well, Meredith?" I asked slightly suspicious of her sad eyes.

"Yes, actually, I did."

I let go of Damon's hand and walked closer to her, "What happened?"

Meredith POV:

The second those words came out; I felt my lip begin to quiver. Bonnie kicked both of the boys out, and I told her the whole story.

The more that I told her, the better I felt. Someone had finally asked me and I was glad to rid myself of the pain of holding it on my shoulders. Not once did I cry while telling her the story, starting from when I arrived at Alaric's house last night to this morning when Sage walked me home.

When I was done, Bonnie hopped up.

"Okay, I'm going to go kick his ass."

She cracked her knuckles and tried to give me the scariest mean face she could muster.

I began laughing hysterically. Bonnie looked at me frantically, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, no. It's just, you really suck at trying to look scary."

She punched me lightly, "Hey, you know I only put on my scary face during extreme circumstances such as these."

I smiled at her and patted her on the head, "You're a good friend."

Bonnie hugged me tightly at the statement, and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then Bonnie added, "So… about Sage. He's very handsome."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I got off the couch and began walking towards the kitchen where the boys were.

"Oh come on, Mere, you can't tell me that you aren't one bit attracted to him."

I pushed open the door and Bonnie followed.

"I mean, just look at his abs. It's hard not to with his no shirt policy."

"Hey, I can hear you," Damon said looking annoyed and slightly jealous.

Bonnie waved her hand at him, and kept prodding me to see if I would break.

Truthfully, I knew Sage was just outside the house listening in on this conversation to see what little he could learn. Bonnie also knew he was within hearing distance; she was just trying to be a good wingman.

_Kudos for trying, Bon, but I'm not going to break that easily_.

**Okay! There's that chapter! I can't end on this one yet so there will probably be about two more chapters… Anyways, please review if you have the time! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

*The Acceptance That Only Fairytales Have Perfectly Happy Endings*

Bonnie POV:

To say I was frazzled was an understatement. Over the past week, I have received an acceptance letter to Berkeley College in New York, an offer to study abroad in Rome under fashion design (even though I don't remember applying), and a letter from some family of mine in Edinburgh, Scotland. They want me to live with them for a few years so I can better understand my powers.

Apparently after Grams and the other Druids helped save my life, they notified my family from beyond the grave that I was now super powerful or something like that. Anyways, the problem with going there is that Damon would not be able to come with me. He would probably be staked on the spot, and I kind of want him to stick around for a while.

All three places hold something dear to me, but in the end, I can only choose one.

My parents and Damon have yet to find out about the Druid letter, but my parents will probably never hear about it since they don't believe in that kind of stuff. Today is the day that I tell Damon about it.

Waving good-bye to my parents, I head out the front door and into Damon's Ferrari.

"Hey," I smile giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Beautiful," he smiles.

"So, where to?"

Damon shakes his head, "By now, I thought you would have learned not to ask where we are going. It's a surprise."

"Yes well, now I can just probe your mind for the location," I smile sweetly.

I smash down the barrier he has on his mind and quickly find the location before closing my mind off so he doesn't find out about the letter.

"A picnic in the forest, how cliché," I smile.

Damon growled, "You know, I really want to know how you can do that."

I shrug, "If I knew the answer to that question I still wouldn't tell you because you would just find a way to strengthen your barrier so I would never know what you're thinking."

He narrows his eyes at me, "What about you, Miss 'I've had my rock hard barrier up since our discussion about Rome'. Does it really bother you that much? Would living in Rome be so horrible for you?"

"Damon! All I was asking was if you had something to do with the offer or not!"

"So it is about the offer to study abroad in Rome. If it's so horrible for you to imagine living there, then don't go!"  
"It's not about the offer to study in Rome! I would love to study there, Damon. It's something else."

"What is it?" he growled.

"I received a letter from my Druid lineage in Scotland."

Damon gave me the nod to explain what exactly I meant.

"Well, after the incident with Jalousei. Grams notified them of my extra powers and they want me to live with them for the next few years to hone in on my abilities."

"Oh," was all Damon said because he knew exactly what that would mean for us.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell you about it."

Damon put the car in park because we had arrived at the area of the forest that we were going to eat a picnic, "But it's a great opportunity for you, Little Bird."

I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes as I looked into his eyes, "Ten years is a long time for a human, Damon."

He reached out his hand and cupped my face, "We could make it work."

"Even if I can teleport myself from there to wherever you are for the next ten years, do you really think that after I've learned what all my powers are they will just let me go? I'm rumored to be the strongest since- since Grams. She told me that it was hard for her to leave, and they tried to get her back countless times. If they found out about you…" I couldn't hide the shudder that rippled through my body. "I couldn't live with myself if…"

Damon silenced me softly, "Little Bird, is this what you've been worrying yourself sick about?"

I didn't respond, so Damon lifted me out of my seat and onto his lap, "_Cara_, everything will be okay."

I buried my face into his shoulder, "No it won't. If I say yes, there goes my dream of becoming a fashion designer. If I say no, I will keep getting these letters until they finally send someone to find me."

"Bonnie, it's your dream to become a fashion designer, so go to school to become a fashion designer. If your powers start to act up, then we can find a solution _together_. Quit making it sound like you have to go through all of this alone. I'll be right there beside you."

I let his words sink in for a minute, he made perfect sense, I lifted my head off his shoulder and gave him a peck on the lips, "Thanks, Damon."

He smiled as my barriers went down enough for him to penetrate and send me words of love, "Okay, so I might have sent Rome a couple of your clothes designs and about a thousand and one pictures of the outfits you have designed on your own …"

I giggled, "I knew it!"

"So now that you know, can we please get back to the romantic picnic I set up for you?"

"Yep!"

Meredith POV:

Tapping my foot anxiously, I look out my bedroom window for the hundredth time this afternoon, _since when am I the one waiting?_

My parents were out for the weekend on a road trip for some friend's wedding anniversary.

Checking my phone again, it reveals that there are no new messages. I plop down frustrated on my bed. Sage and I have only been dating for around three weeks now.

When I had agreed to let him try to persuade me into dating him, I had a slight feeling that I would be saying yes no matter what he tried, but I do love making guys go out of their way to impress me. Sage definitely impressed me.

Our first outing that Saturday had me extremely nervous because he did not tell me a single thing we were doing. He arrived outside my window with a white calla lily. It shocked me beyond belief that he knew they were my favorites for a second, but then I remembered Bonnie attempting to be my wingman earlier that day, and I wrote it off as something she told him.

He cooked me an entire French cuisine and that was when I knew we would be dating after the weekend was over. He made me foods that I couldn't pronounce, but they melted perfectly in my mouth. Sage walked me home after it was over and kissed my hand before disappearing into the night. On Sunday, he took me out to a waterfall where we swam and talked for hours. It was hard for me to open up to him at first, but eventually I got used to him being around.

That night, we shared our first kiss.

_As we neared my house, Sage stopped. I looked at him questioningly, but he just stepped closer._

_ "I will wait until tomorrow morning for your decision, but I would like to leave you with something to help you think it over."_

_ "Wha-"_

_ Before I could even get the words out, he held me close and crashed his lips against mine. For a second, I was frozen. Then, my lips began to move with his, and just when I was about to open my mouth to add in a little tongue-_

_ "Good night, Meredith," he smiled releasing me and disappearing into the night._

_ I was left alone staring off into the darkness with a hand to my lips. No one had ever kissed me like that, and I knew that I never wanted to find out if anyone could._

A pebble thumping softly on my window brought me out of my reverie, and I slowly walked towards the window. Sage waited until I had my window open before smiling, "I apologize for the wait, Belle. There was a last minute thing I had to do."  
I shrugged casually like I hadn't been waiting for the past twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds, "No big deal."

I plopped down from the tree only to feel his arms around my waist he leaned in for a long kiss, "I missed you."

I snorted, "Calm down there, lover boy, we saw each other last weekend."

"Am I not allowed to miss you?"

I turned up my nose and avoided eye contact, "I suppose you're allowed to."

Sage kissed me again, "I know you missed me too, but I'm okay with you acting coy for now."

I rolled my eyes. _This guy will be the end of me._

Unknown POV:

Bonnie and Meredith eventually made up with Elena. Not for their sakes, but for Stefan's. Bonnie ended up going to live in Rome with Damon as a fashion designer. She transported every weekend for four years to Scotland before Bonnie mastered her powers. Damon and Bonnie were wed after she graduated from design school and he changed her on her 24th birthday.

Stefan and Elena were married the second she turned 19 and she was changed on her 21st birthday.

Meredith and Sage continued their long term relationship until marriage became a big part of their future. Meredith had to talk her parents into letting her marry a vampire, and after three years of coaxing they warily agreed that only they would know of him.

Meredith and Sage were married when she turned 23 and she was changed on her 26th birthday. Her parents disowned her shortly after that.

From the moment those girls said I do, they knew that life would bring them more struggles than they could ever imagine. Vampires, warlocks, witches, werewolves, fairies, angels… they all seemed to be out to get them.

Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena had to watch everyone in their family die. They had to watch Matt grow old with a woman he met in college. They got to watch him have children and their children have children while they stayed young with the men they loved.

Bonnie eventually had to drop out of the human fashion world and the gang moved into the Dark Dimension for a while, then return so Bonnie could go about designing.

It was hard to give up their human lives, hard to watch their loved ones die, but what made it all worthwhile was knowing that they would forever be with the one's they were meant for.

Somewhere in a castle all alone, a beautiful young girl with shining blonde hair and dark red eyes wept as her only companion, a cat, died in her arms. The cat's body began to fade away, and in its place a portal stood. The girl stopped her crying and began to smile as she leapt through the portal. When she landed she gathered in her surroundings, where was she exactly? A little town called Fells Church.

**Wow, this is the last chapter. So much has happened since I first wrote this. I am so happy/thankful that you decided to stick through and patiently wait for me to update and watch this story bloom! **

**Please review and let me know what you guys think about anything. **

**So until my next story… Good bye!**

**P.S. If some of you didn't get that last paragraph, it's talking about Jalousei.**


End file.
